Harry Potter et la maison des Black
by rubymoon316
Summary: la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l’Ordre du Phénix et maison d’une des plus grande famille de sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione y disparaît pendant des heures ? Et Rogue pourquoi y habite t il ? j'ai changé le rating par précaution
1. Default Chapter

bonjour,

voici ma première fic. elle n'est pas encore finie mais j'espère que vous aurrez plaisir à la lire.

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », G (général), Slash Yaoï /Yuri , MAJ

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…

**_Harry Potter et la maison des Black :_**

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau pouvoir**_

Perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux dans le vide lui donnaient l'air de regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Il entendait en bas les bruits de la famille.

Tous étaient trop loin de lui… émotionnellement. Les seuls qui auraient pu le comprendre étaient beaucoup trop loin de lui… physiquement.

Rires et éclats de voix comme à chaque fois qu'il était ici. Interpellations d'un bout à l'autre de la maison, du jardin aussi. Il pouvait entendre hululer, miauler…Tous vivaient.

Sa vie, à lui, était restée dans les méandres du ministère. Il était encore là bas. Les cris d'Hermione, de Ginny résonnaient encore et toujours dans sa tête.

Les siens.

Merlin qu'il avait mal. Mal à l'âme, mal physiquement. Quand ces douleurs allaient-elles partir ? Partiraient-elles un jour ? Oh ! Physiquement, il était totalement guéri d'après les médicomages de St Mangouste, même si Mme Weasley n'était pas d'accord :

Comment voulez-vous qu'il aille bien ? Avec tous ces évènements passés là bas. Jamais Albus n'aurait dû les laisser sans surveillance, ni leur donner autant de libertés toutes ces années. Voyez où nous en sommes maintenant : Ron et 'ses cerveaux', Ginny et ses fractures, Hermione et ses séquelles de sortilèges, et Harry… Sirius mort !

Mais mentalement, il ne savait plus où il en était. Toutes ces pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, il était incapable de dire quelles étaient les siennes et quelles étaient celles des autres. Non c'est faux, il savait ce que Lui pensait, mais il savait aussi que cela n'avançait à rien tant il avait du mal à remettre de l'ordre dedans. Ne parlons pas de ses sentiments. Haine, colère, amertume. Comment faire pour vivre avec ? La seule, non les seuls qui auraient pu l'aider à en parler, à passer outre n'étaient pas là. Il avait encore en tête la dernière discussion avec Dumbledore.

**Flash back**

Non c'est trop dangereux que vous soyez ensemble. Vous savez bien que Voldemort n'attend que de vous détruire tous les trois, enfin tous les six.

Tous les six mais pourquoi ? Avait répondu en cœur l'équipe de 'sauvetage'.

Qu'IL veuille me détruire moi, ça c'est pas nouveau, dit Harry, mais pourquoi les autres ? Qu'IL s'en prenne à Ron et Hermione, ok car ils ont, depuis notre première année, plus que participés à défaire ses plans mais Ginny, Luna et Neville, je ne comprends pas !

En fait, IL se rend compte que tu n'ais pas seul, comme lui a pu l'être à ton âge. IL sait que même si personne d'autre ne vient, il y aura toujours ces 5 là autour de toi quoiqu'IL fasse. Répondit Dumbledore. Miss Granger et M Weasley commencent sérieusement à l'énerver à être avec toi quoi que tu fasses. IL sait que pour te vaincre un jour IL sera obligé de les éloigner de toi. Quant à Miss Weasley, elle a échappé à son contrôle encore une fois et ça le contrarie. Et voir ses plans déjoués à cause d'une petite bande de gamins lui suffit pour s'en prendre aux 2 restants.

Ca n'explique pas pourquoi on ne peux pas rester ensemble cet été ! s'exclama Ron

Ron !

Quoi ? Hermione ! Ne me dit pas que tu es d'accord avec lui !

Non mais je comprend pourquoi, il ne veux pas ou ne peux pas.

Dumbledore eu un léger sourire et pria la jeune fille de poursuivre son explication.

Si nous sommes tous ensemble, IL le saura rapidement et IL lui sera plus facile de nous atteindre. Et puis moi, je voudrais voir mes parents encore cet été car qui sais quand je les reverrait après.

Après quoi ?

Après la rentrée. Ron, voyons! Réfléchi un peu…

Merci !

Tu vois bien que les évènements s'accélèrent. Bientôt même Poudlard sera prise pour cible. S'énerva Hermione.

Ouaip comme ça tu pourras aller retrouver ton Vicky chéri. Marmonna Ron

Quoi ?

Rien, rien répondit-il.

**fin flash back**

Cette dispute remonta à la surface. Même si le souvenir n'était pas agréable, il lui permit pendant quelques minutes de calmer son esprit. Il sentit sa rancœur prendre le dessus, il détestait penser à…

Toc, toc,

Quoi ? Fiche-moi la paix, je ne veux voir personne ! Cria-t-il à la porte.

Merci ! Sympa l'accueil !

Hermione ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je peux repartir si tu veux.

Non ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus !

Je sais.

Normal, tu sais toujours tout ! Grommela-t-il

Elle entra, ouvrit les rideaux laissant entrer la lumière de midi dans la chambre. Le soleil éclaira le teint blafard de son ami, ses cheveux hirsutes et ses yeux flou et vitreux.

Tu devrais sortir plus souvent, il fait beau dehors. Dit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre pour aérer un peu.

Rrrrrr. Fit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

Je voit pourquoi ta mère m'a demandé de venir ! Rien qu'à sentir ta chambre, on comprend !

Ma mère ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. ça fait quelque temps qu'elle ne vient plus toutes les deux minutes m'embêter.

Ron ! Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

Mmmm

Elle m'a dit que tu refusais de toucher qui que ce soit ou que l'on te touche. Que tu ne voulais plus sortir de ta chambre. Pourquoi Ron ?

Parce que …

Parce que ?

Je…

Tu… ?

Arrête de faire ça !

Faire quoi ?

ça !

… Ha ! D'accord. Alors pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers la sienne

NON ne me touche PAS. Répondit Ron en se serrant contre le mur pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

Tu… Tu ne veux pas que je te touche. Balbutia Hermione. Mais pourquoi Ron, on partage toujours tout ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. Tu préfèrerais que ce soit Harry, n'est pas. Dit-elle avec une voix enrouée.

Non. Non, c'est pas ça. Cela serait pareil avec lui, avec tout le monde. Débita-t-il.

Ron qu'est ce qu'il y a pour que tu refuse que même tes meilleurs amis te touchent. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'ai fait quelque chose… enfin Harry et moi avons fais quelque chose pour que tu rejettes même.. Nous. Questionna Hermione la voix basse, cassée comme si elle se tenait au chevet d'un mort.

Tu n'as rien fait. Harry n'a rien fait. Vous n'avez rien fait. C'est moi. Je…

Elle approcha la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise le plus près possible de son lit, de Ron, mais assez loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le toucher. Pour qu'il sache qu'elle était là, pour lui, qu'elle ferait ce qu'il lui avait demandé sans pour autant l'abandonner.

Tu te souviens qu'au département des mystères, j'ai… J'ai « joué » avec les cerveaux, que l'un d'entre eux s'est enroulé autour de mon bras. Dit Ron d'une voix basse et lente.

Oui, je me souvient. Les médicomages ont dit que les marques allaient disparaître d'elles même dans le mois.

Ouais, sauf qu'ils ont oublié de préciser le reste. Répondit Ron d'une voix amère.

Le reste ? Questionna Hermione. Quel reste ?

Que plus les marques s'estompent, plus j'ai la faculté d'entendre les pensées et les sentiments de ceux que je touche et qui me touchent. Articula Ron d'une voix encore plus faible.

Quoi ? Mais… Fit Hermione les yeux ébahis.

Je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne voulais rien dire ? Grogna Ron en se tournant vers le mur et en se serrant en boule contre celui-ci pour ne pas voir Hermione et son expression choquée. Pour ne pas voir son dégoût apparaître sur son visage. Celui des autres, il n'en avait rien à faire mais jamais il ne pourrait supporter le sien.

Ron, regarde moi. Fit Hermione d'une voix douce. Ron ! Regarde moi ! Sinon je te touche.

Ron se tourna alors lentement vers elle en fermant les yeux. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter de lire le rejet dans ses yeux.

Ron, tu me connais mieux que ça. Continua-t-elle doucement. Tu m'exaspère, tu me met en colère, mais tu sais au fond de toi que jamais je ne pourrais te rejeter. Je te connais trop. Nous nous connaissons bien trop tous les deux.

Je sais. Mais j'ai peur. Peur que cela me rende fou. Peur que cela t'effraye et t'éloigne de moi.

Rien ne pourra m'éloigner de toi, rien ne pourra éloigner Harry de toi. Nous sommes 3. Nous resterons 3. Enfin tant qu'Harry n'… Bon maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi tu ne veux plus sortir de ta chambre, on va y remédier. Tout d'abords comment ça marche ?

Hein ? Sortir ? Pas question. Et puis comment marche quoi ? Balbutia Ron.

Oh! Ron… (_Nda :_ _Merci Miss Teigne_). Comment as-tu réalisé que tu pouvais entendre les pensées de ceux qui te touchent ? Indiqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ben, un médicomage est venu la semaine dernière pour voir où en était les marques sur mon bras. Quand il m'a touché la première fois, j'ai entendu ses questions avant qu'il me les poses. La deuxième fois, j'ai ressenti sa perplexité devant le fait que je réponde avant qu'il me les pose. J'ai alors attendu qu'il me questionne pour le faire car je voyais qu'il voulait me ramener à St Mangouste pour m'étudier à fond et même peut être m'ouvrir le crâne pour voir ce qui se passe dedans.

Tu sais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un attaqué par ces cerveaux est vivant. Alors ils sont tous très curieux de savoir ce qu'ils peuvent provoquer chez les gens. Si j'ai pu rentrer à la maison, c'est parce que Dumbledore a obligé le ministre à dire que je devais vivre normalement et que toutes études faites sur moi étaient interdites. C'est pour ça que le médicomage est venu quand j'étais seul à la maison.

Quand tu dis que tu as vu qu'il voulait te ramener à St Mangouste, tu l'as deviné à son expression ou tu l'as vu dans ses pensées. Questionna Hermione sérieusement.

Dans ses pensées. J'ai aussi vu qu'il espérait obtenir le droit que me disséquer afin d'étudier de près mon cerveau.

Quel c…

Hermione ! Fit Ron avec un petit sourire. Il était contant de voir qu'elle le défendait autant. '_Mais elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre.'_ Se dit il en soupirant.

Non mais on a pas idée. Il mériterait que je le dénonce pour avoir voulu faire ça. Dit elle un peu plus fort sans avoir remarqué le soupir de Ron.

Non tu ne diras rien sinon ils vont savoir que cela a des effets et voudront m'étudier. J'ai pas envie de finir dans une cage, moi.

Tu as raison, excuse moi mais de tel comportement m'énerve alors quand il s'agit de mon am… ami ! C'est pire. Fini-t-elle précipitamment. _'Ouf tu as failli dire une grosse bêtise. Mais tais-toi ma fille. Tais-toi. Comment crois-tu qu'il réagirait s'il savait que c'est pas Victor qui t'intéresse mais…?'_

'_Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?'_ Bon mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avance de savoir que je l'ai vu dans ses pensées. Continua Ron tout haut.

Si. Ca nous permet de savoir jusqu'où vont tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Donc pour le moment, tant qu'on ne te touche pas et tant que tu ne touches personne, pas de problème. Mais il faudra qu'on voie comment on va faire quand on retournera à Poudlard.

Hein ? Tu ne penses pas que cela sera fini ? Dit-il avec inquiétude.

Tu sais, il vaut toujours mieux se préparer au pire comme ça quand cela arrive, si ça arrive, on est prêt.

Mouiap. Répondit Ron d'un ton peu sur.

Donc ce soir, on dîne avec ta famille en bas.

Ha non. Pas question. Maman va vouloir me serrer dans ses bras, mes frères vont me charrier parce que ... et…

Ha bon et pourquoi ils ferraient ça ?

Hein ? Oh pour m'embêter. Dit-il d'un air faussement dégagé _'Attention Ron, c'est Mione, elle pense beaucoup et te connaît un peu trop'_. Et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans leurs têtes.

Dis-moi Ron, depuis que le médicomage est parti, tu as perçu les pensées de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Oui celles de ma mère quand elle est rentrée à la maison après le départ du médicomage.

Et tu l'entend toujours ? Questionna Hermione.

Non parce que je l'ai laissée dernière la porte. La seule fois où elle est entrée dans ma chambre, je ne l'entendais plus.

Et c'était combien de temps après ?

Le lendemain.

Et combien en heures à peu près ?

Le médicomage est arrivé à 14 heures, maman à 16. Le lendemain, il était midi quand elle est entrée dans ma chambre.

Et tu entendais tout ce qu'ils pensaient ou seulement quand ça se rapporter à toi. Demanda Hermione.

Tout. Sauf que quand j'ai voulu savoir où vous étiez Harry et toi dans l'esprit de maman, je n'y suis pas arrivé et elle m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air.

Tu penses qu'elle t'a « senti » ?

Oui.

Donc en résumé : y a une semaine, tu pouvais entendre ce que pensaient les gens avec qui tu avais eu un contact pendant à peu près 20 heures et seulement s'ils ne bloquent pas leurs pensées et qu'ils sont assez proche de toi physiquement. Ca ressemble à la légimentie d'Harry ! Enonça la jeune sorcière.

C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis.

Il faudrait essayer de nouveau, 1- pour voir si tu as toujours ce pouvoir et…

Ha non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans la tête des autres. Dit Ron

… 2- pour voir s'il y a une modification des effets sur toi. Poursuivit-elle sans prendre en compte ce que disait Ron.

Je viens de te dire, tête de mule, que je ne voulais pas.

Et c'est moi la tête de mule. Réfléchit, si on ne sais pas comment ça marche et combien de temps ça dure, comment veux tu que l'on fasse avec ? A moins que tu ne veuille prendre des leçons particulières avec Rogue ?

Tout sauf Rogue. Bon d'accord mais si je dis stop, tu m'écoutes et on arrête. Ajouta Ron.

Ok. Maintenant on descend manger. Tu as vu l'heure ?

Tu restes pour la nuit ?

Oui. Ta mère s'est arrangée avec l'Ordre pour que je reste ici, enfin avec toi tant qu'on n'a pas ramené Harry au près de nous. Répondit Hermione

Ouf, je ne serais plus seul alors. Vivement qu'il arrive, je commençais à m'ennuyer enfermé ici. On pourra aller faire un peu de Quidditch dès qu'Harry sera là. Dit-il sans voir la figure d'Hermione se décomposer au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. _'Et moi je vais pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi en attendant. Tu ne seras rien qu'à moi.'_

Merci pour moi. Je vois que je ne sert à rien. Je vais alors repartir chez mes parents. Répondit Hermione acrement. _'A quoi t'attendais-tu ma vielle. Tu le sais bien pourtant. Pour lui tu n'es qu'une amie assez proche de lui pour le distraire quand Harry n'est pas là.'_

Mais Mione, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

Mouaip, passons. Aller viens, on descend maintenant.

Hermione ? Mione, écoute moi… cria Ron en lui prenant la main.


	2. explications

bonjour voici le deuxième chapitre de mon histoire, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

envoyez moi une rewiue pour me le dire

**Titre :** «Harry Potter et la maison des Black», G (général), Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il?

** Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

_**Chapitre 2 : Explications**_

Là, sans qu'elle su comment, elle se retrouva dans les pensées de Ron. Elle les vit : lui volant sur son balais, elle derrière, le serrant fort pour ne pas tomber. Elle regarda tout autour pour chercher Harry et ne le vit nul part. Immédiatement après, c'était elle qui était devant sur le balais et Ron derrière elle. C'était lui qui la serrait fort contre lui, les bras autours de sa taille. En même temps elle l'entendu dire : _''l'avoir pour moi ; la serrer contre mon cœur, avant qu'Harry n'arrive''._

Ron ?

Tu, tu as vu ce que je …? Répondit-il d'une voix incertaine.

Oui. C'était tes pensées ? Et pourquoi avant qu'Harry n'arrive ? Questionna Hermione en lui serrant à son tour la main_. 'Alors il pense à moi autrement que comme une distraction en attendant Harry'_

_- 'Oh par la barbe de Merlin, elle m'a entendu'_ Bien sur que je pense à toi ! Mione, tu oublis que tu es ma meilleure amie !

_- 'Evidemment ça aurait été trop beau.'_

Qu'est ce qui aurait été trop beau Mione ? Questionna Ron.

Rien, laisse tomber. Descendons. Répliquât-elle un peu plus durement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Ils descendirent sans se toucher. L'un comme l'autre se tenait sur un côté de l'escalier. Arrivée quasiment en bas, Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

_-'Tu peux entendre ce que je pense ?'_

_-'Oui'_. Répondit-il de la même manière. '_Vas-y et explique-leur, moi j'en serais incapable.'_

Hermione entra dans la cuisine. Tous les Weasley étaient réunis. Seuls les jumeaux semblaient d'humeur joyeuse, les autres la regardaient avec angoisse. Molly la couvait des yeux en espérant apprendre la première ce qu'avait son fils. Ginny scrutait les escaliers afin d'apercevoir Ron.

Voilà. Ron a des séquelles, pas trop grave, de notre aventure au ministère. Dit Hermione. Pendant quelques jours, voir quelques semaines, il ne faut pas le toucher car cela lui fait horriblement mal. Il ne veut pas voir de médicomage et je suis d'accord avec lui. Quand on sait que l'un d'entre eux est venu alors que vous étiez tous partis et qu'il a fait très mal à Ron rien qu'en le touchant, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pas leur en parler.

Comment ça un médicomage est venu à la maison ? Mais le ministre lui-même l'a interdit ? S'exclama M.Weasley.

On va aller lui dire ses quatre vérités. Continuèrent les jumeaux.

Non ! S'il vous plait. Ne faites rien. Car si on sait que Ron a des effets secondaires, ils vont l'enfermer et même le ministre ne pourra rien y faire. Coupa la jeune fille.

Que proposes-tu de faire ? On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état ! S'exclama Mme Weasley.

Je sais, Madame Weasley, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste là, en tout cas avec Harry et moi. Je ne pense pas que nous lui pourrions, nous, lui faire de mal. Et puis s'il faut, _'pardonne moi Ron'_, on demandera au professeur Rogue de venir.

Ha non ! Pas question que je te pardonne ! Cria Ron en entrant dans la cuisine.

Son entrée coula les membres de sa famille sur leurs chaises.

Pardonner quoi ? Demanda Ginny en les regardant avec un drôle d'air.

D'avoir voulu appeler le professeur Rogue. Répondit calmement Hermione en plaçant une main devant Ron qui recula jusqu'aux escaliers pour ne pas la toucher. Car je lui avais promis de ne pas envisager cette solution.

Le mouvement de recul de Ron ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des jumeaux, de Ginny et de leurs parents. Ils les regardaient tous les deux d'un air ébahit. Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'Hermione aurait droit au même traitement qu'eux de la part de Ron.

Tous le savait, Ron et Hermione étaient beaucoup plus que de simples amis. D'ailleurs avec Harry, ils formaient un tout. Ils se considéraient un peu comme frères et sœur. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Harry considérait ses deux amis comme un frère et une sœur. Mais Hermione et Ron ne pourraient jamais se considérer de la sorte. Ce qui existait entre eux était à la fois plus solide et plus fragile qu'une filiation familiale.

Hermione se tenait toujours entre Ron et sa famille. Elle les regarda les uns après les autres tandis qu'eux les fixaient alternativement ne voulant pas croire que Ron puisse la rejeter de cette manière.

Ron, viens. Tu ne peux pas reste dans l'escalier. Dit madame Weasley alors qu'il remontait vers sa chambre.

'_Attends.'_ Pensa Hermione. '_Tu ne peux pas les laisser comme ça. Ils sont très inquiets pour toi. Donne moi quelques minutes.'_

'_Ok'. _Répondit Ron.

Mme Weasley, M.Weasley et vous autres, il faut nous promettre à Ron et à moi que vous ne chercherez pas à provoquer le contact avec lui. Autrement, nous montons tous les deux et nous ne redescendrons pas tant que vous serez là.

Sur la promesse que personne ne chercherait à le toucher, Hermione alla le chercher.

Ils s'assirent tous autours de la table et commencèrent à manger.

'_Beurk des choux de Bruxelles, maman sait pourtant que je déteste ça !'_ Dit Ron

Tu peux me passer les choux de Bruxelles s'il te plait George ? Demanda Hermione à haute voix.

'_M'étonne pas de toi. Comment fais tu pour manger ça ?'_

'_J'aime pas trop mais si je n'en mange pas ça pourrait faire de la peine à ta mère.'_ Pensa-t-elle en se servant.

Maman, tu sais , je crois qu'Hermione préfèrerait des petits pois. Dit Ron moqueur.

Et toi, tu voudrais certainement des pommes de terre. Répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

Mme Weasley les regarda avec un grand sourire, heureuse de voir que son fil allait mieux depuis l'arrivée son amie.

Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux, on n'est plus à Poudlard ! S'exclama Ginny en éclatant de rire.

Et voilà, le petit couple… Commença George.

… Est de nouveau réuni. Fini Fred.

'_Et ça y est, ils commencent. Je vais en prendre plein la tête.'_

'_Ils commencent quoi ?'_

'_Attends qu'ils s'en prennent à toi'_ pensa Ron d'un ton mi-moqueur mi-acide.

'_A moi ?'_

OUOU Hermione, où es-tu ? Perdue dans tes pensées ? Demanda Fred.

Non dans celles de ton frère. Répondit Hermione

Ron avala de travers son verre de jus de citrouille à ces mots.

'_Mais tu es folle, ils vont tout comprendre !'_

'_Mais non'._ Oui que veux-tu Fred, George est tellement craquant que j'ai envie de mieux le connaître.

George ! S'exclame Fred la bouche grande ouverte en copie conforme de son jumeau.

Georges ? Non ? T'es pas sérieuse ? Dit Ron inquiet. _'Non, elle ne peux pas s'intéresser à Georges … ou à Fred. Elle est amoureuse de Vicky'._

Oh ! Arrête Ron, tu m'énerves. _'Comment peux-t-il croire que Victor m'attire ?'_

Mais tu es allée au bal avec lui en 4ème année !

Avec qui ? Demanda Mme Weasley.

Avec Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare. Répondit Ginny en observant très attentivement son frère et son amie.

'_Arrêtes de penser à haute voix, Ron, sinon tout le monde va s'avoir ce qui nous arrive.'_

'_NOUS arrive?'_

Madame Weasley? Puis-je aller me coucher ? Coupa Hermione.

Oui, bien sûr. Ginny, va l'aider à faire le lit dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît. Répondit Mme Weasley.

Madame Weasley ? Puis-je dormir dans la chambre de Ron ?

Pardon ? Non, Hermione, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Dit Molly alors que toute la table regardait la jeune femme les yeux grands ouverts. Même Ron semblait cloué sur sa chaise.

Mais comme Ron ne peut ni ne veut toucher personne et que personne ne le touche, il y a pas de risque. N'est ce pas Ron ?

Euh non. Pas de problème. Dit-il lentement sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Je dormirais par terre. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre mon lit. _'Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi veux-tu… ?'_

Alors Madame Weasley?

Bon d'accord, mais je veux que vous gardiez la porte de la chambre ouverte, que je puisse voir ce qui s'y passe.

Ok.

Non mais tu es folle ? Questionna Ron. Tu veux que je meure ?

Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout c'est bien passé.

Mais tu te rends compte que maintenant tout le monde pense que…

Que quoi Ron ? Que toi et moi nous sommes ensemble ?

Oui. Et que va dire ton petit Vicky ?

' _Non mais vraiment ! Il commence à être lourd. Victor et moi et puis quoi encore ?' _Pensa Hermione.

Tu n'es plus avec lui ? Depuis quand et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Ron. Une fois pour toute : Victor et moi, nous n'avons jamais été ensemble.

Mais tu es allée au bal avec lui !

Oui, parce qu'il me l'a demandé. Et puis avec qui voulais tu que j'y aille ?

Avec … je ne sais pas moi ! _'Avec moi évidemment'._

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre en poussant un gros soupire. Elle commença à ramasser quelques revues de Quidditch qui traînaient tout autour du lit et les mit sur le bureau.

Tu m'as entendu, Hermione ?

Oui, je ne suis pas sourde. Tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas avec qui j'aurais pu y aller.

Tu n'as pas entendu la suite ? Questionna Ron.

Non, je n'ai pas entendu. Oh, je n'entends plus ce que tu penses. C'est vrai. Cette fois, cela a été différent de la semaine dernière. Pendant 2 heures, j'ai entendu tes pensées. Et toi tu entends toujours les miennes ? _'Faîtes que non, faîtes que non !'_

Non. Dit Ron d'un ton sombre en se retournant pour faire le lit.

Ron ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air triste.

Rien, je suis juste fatigué. Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller me coucher. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini si tu as besoin de la salle de bain.

Hermione le regarda sortir en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ou dire pour qu'il change de comportement comme ça. Elle finit de faire le lit de camps et rabattit les draps sur celui de Ron. Il y dormirait de toute façon dedans cette nuit. Ron, lit, douche. _'Non ne pense pas à la douche. L'eau glissant sur ses cheveux, son visage, allant se perdre dans les méandres de son corps… Arrête Hermione. TOUT DE SUITE.'_

Pour se changer les idées, elle se concentra sur le rangement de la chambre en ramassant les vêtements que Ron avait laissé tomber et les mis en tas devant la chambre afin de les donner à Molly demain matin. Hermione fit un peu de place dans l'armoire afin d'y mettre ses affaires. _'Mon linge à côté du sien dans la même armoire. Mon Dieu_ ( nda : n'oublions pas qu'elle est d'origine moldue) _que j'aimerais que ce soit pour de vrai. Mais il ne le souhaite apparemment pas vu la façon dont il a réagit tout à l'heure quand j'ai parlé de dormir ici cette nuit. Je n'aurais peut être pas dû le demander. S'il arrivait à lire dans mes rêves. Je ne veux pas. Il…'_

La salle de bain est libre si tu as en besoin. Dit Ron du pas de la porte.

Merci. J'y vais. Prends ton lit, je dormirais par terre, ça me dérange pas du tout. Répondit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Oui, oui… Comme si j'allais te laisser dormir sur le lit de camp. Murmura Ron. '_Elle va dormir dans mon lit, dans mes draps'. _Pensa Ron en se glissant dedans.

Rien qu'à cette idée, il se senti un peu mieux que ces dernières semaines. Cette pensée allégeait considérablement la peur qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de son nouveau pouvoir. Il était heureux qu'elle ne soit pas partie en courant quand elle l'avait appris. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était rationnelle (un peu trop même) et qu'elle l'épaulerait mais il avait eu peur qu'elle l'abandonne tout de même.

'_Dans mon lit'_.

Merlin, qu'il avait rêvé de cette possibilité ces derniers temps. Il l'imaginait très bien étendue sur le dos, ses cheveux répandus sur l'oreiller. Il imaginait se réveiller son visage sous les yeux, le nez emplie de son odeur. Ses bras autour d'elle la retenant encore un peu contre lui. A chaque fois il s'arrêtait sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione : envie d'être près d'elle, envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de prendre soin d'elle. En même temps quand il était près, il voulais être loin, ne savait plus quoi dire et finissait par lui crier dessus. Il se sentait perdre pied.

'_Comment vais-je faire maintenant que l'on va être quasiment 24 h sur 24 dans la même pièce ? Heureusement qu'elle ne peux plus lire dans mes pensées. Elle nous a déjà vu ensemble sur un balai. Elle n'a pas pu voir mon rêve préféré.'_

A la pensée de celui-ci, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il savait bien que jamais il se réaliserait. Qu'est ce qui pourrait l'attirer chez lui ? Il était pauvre, parfois stupide, particulièrement maladroit et blessant.

'_Que pourrait-elle bien trouver pour m'aimer ? Rien. Harry par contre. Elle pourrait très bien en être amoureuse. Elle le comprend, le couvre toujours d'attentions et de gentilles paroles. Moi je n'ai droit qu'à ses reproches. Oui, ça doit être Harry, si c'est pas Krum.'_ Conclut-il en soupirant allongé sur le sol, la tête sur ses bras repliés, les yeux fixés au plafond.


	3. chapitre 3: Retournements

bonjour à vous.

voilà le troisième chapitre! je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à le mettre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot ces dernières semaines.

**Titre :** «Harry Potter et la maison des Black», G (général), Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il?

** Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

_**Chapitre 3 :Retournements**_ :

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait le ciel de son lit. Son corps ne bougeait pas. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Le silence emplissait la pièce et la maison. Comme toujours. Il était seul. Seul à la maison, seul à l'école de magie où il était élève. Ses yeux gris se troublèrent un instant. Poudlard était le seul endroit où il avait l'impression d'être chez lui. Très rapidement son regard redevient froid et sans expression.

_- 'Tu es un Malfoy. Ne l'oublie pas. Pas de sentiments, pas de remords. C'est ça un Malfoy.'_

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le début des vacances. Drago se sentait en attente de quelque chose mais il aurait été incapable de dire quoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait depuis quelques temps. Il était le fils d'un mangemort. Il avait été élevé pour le suivre, pour en devenir un lui-même. Et ses amis étaient aussi des fils de mangemorts, s'il pouvait les appeler ses amis. Il était destiné à les commander et à obéir avec eux au Lord Noir.

Souvent ces derniers mois, alors que Drago persécutait Potter et sa clique, qu'il suivait Ombrage afin d'asseoir son pouvoir sur les serpentards, il avait observé le Survivant. Il l'enviait d'avoir des relations aussi intimes avec Weasley, et avec cette Sale Sang De Bourbe. Il les voyait se battre contre le ministre, contre Vol… le Lord Sombre en donnant toutes leurs énergies.

Et puis il y avait Rogue. Son professeur de potion était un mangemort, ami de son père de longue date. Il était même son parrain. Il représentait pour Drago, le seul adulte de sa « famille » qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait. Il le sentait.

Severus Rogue était un homme complexe : sombre, froid de premier abord. Mais le jeune homme avait eu la surprise de voir que son parrain avait de l'admiration pour Dumbledore et qu'il considérait Potter comme quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. C'était l'année dernière.

Durant toute sa quatrième année, Drago avait observé son directeur de maison, Dumbledore et le Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à analyser les relations entre son père et le Lord Noir. Il en avait profité pour tenter de comprendre ce que voulait Lucius, sans parler des désirs du Seigneur.

Drago avait passé 10 mois à disséquer les « gentils » et les « méchants ». Il ne savait plus où il se situait. Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il était incapable de dire qu'elles étaient les siennes. Non, c'était faux, il savait lesquelles étaient à lui. Mais il savait aussi que cela ne lui servait à rien tant qu'il aurait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dedans.

Drago n'arrêtait pas de se repasser la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père.

**Flash back, Vacances de Pâques:**

**Toc, toc,**

Entrez.

Bonjour, Maître. Dit une jeune fille. Monsieur votre père vous attend dans son bureau.

Merci Onyx. Répondit Drago en se levant.

Il la regarda entrer dans la chambre et commencer à préparer ses affaires pour la nuit. Onyx était une moldue que son père lui avait offert pour ses 4 ans. Elle en avait 3 à l'époque. Lucius Malfoy pensait que son fils devait apprendre à contrôler, à briser un être humain dès son plus jeune âge. Il disait aussi que cela permettrait à son fils de devenir le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus facilement.

Drago passa sa nouvelle robe de sorcier et descendit rejoindre son père.

Apres avoir eu l'autorisation, le jeune blond entra dans la pièce. Il eu la surprise de voir son parrain, paré de noir, debout devant la cheminée observant le feu avec plus d'attention que nécessaire.

Fils, je sais que tu n'as que 15 ans mais le Maître pense que tu es prêt pour ta 1ère mission.

Drago vit Rogue se crisper durant quelques secondes. Il était sûr que l'homme n'était pas au courant.

Bien Père. Répondit-il d'un ton détachée. Que faut-il que je fasse ?

Drago ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement suivre les traces de son père. « Dans le doute, Faire face. » Avait-il décidé.

A ce moment là, il croisa le regard de son parrain et lu les mêmes doutes que les siens dans ses yeux. Il sut que son professeur de potion en était conscient. Par contre, son père n'avait rien vu de cet échange.

Il voudrait que tu deviennes un espion pour nous.

Un espion ? Questionna le jeune homme en se tournant vers son père.

Oui, il voudrait que tu deviennes ami avec Potter, si possible très proche.

Pardon ? Pas question ! Ami avec Potty ? Avec cet… ça veut dire aussi être ami avec cette Sang de Bourbe et cet avorton qu'est Weastyly. S'écria Drago.

Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, mon cher Lucius. Dumbledore ne sera pas dupe. Ajouta Severus Rogue.

Il le sait. Mais il a besoin de savoir comment Potter « fonctionne » et de quelles aides il dispose. Le Maître sait que le vieux fou ne le contrôle pas. Et même si tu nous es précieux, mon cher Severus, tu ne peux surveiller Potter.

Père, bien que l'idée me semble plus que scabreuse, je ne voit pas très bien comment faire. Potty sait très bien ce que je pense de lui, et de sa cause. En plus ce que j'ai fait ces derniers mois contre lui et Dumbledore va être dur à faire oublier.

J'en suis conscient mon fils mais Severus est là pour nous aider à te faire admettre dans le camps Potter.

Sans vouloir vous offenser Parrain, je ne crois pas que vous soyez la personne la mieux placée. Tout le monde sais à Poudlard que vous détestez Potter. Dit Drago avec un petit sourire.

Justement. Si Severus est arrivé à se faire admettre dans l'équipe enseignante, nous arriverons à te faire entrer dans le cercle fermé des amis de Potter.

Le plus dur à convaincre ne sera pas Potter qui avec son idéologie pense que tout le monde peut être « gentil » mais Weasley. Exposa Rogue. Granger est intelligente et si elle y voit un intérêt, elle ne s'opposera pas à ton arrivée. Par contre Weasley va voir rouge pour changer. Tu as bien trop attaqué Sa Sang de Bourbe sans parler de sa famille pour qu'il te pardonne. Et puis tu vas représenter une menace encore plus grande pour lui si tu deviens « gentil ». Tu vas prendre toute l'attention de Potter et il ne va pas aimer. Pour Miss Weasley, je ne sais pas trop. Quand à Londubat, il va être terrifié pour ne pas changer, et Miss Lovegood est tellement loufoque qu'elle ne le remarquera même pas si ça se trouve. Finit Rogue.

Drago était stupéfait par la longue tirade de son parrain. Rarement celui-ci parlait autant, même pas pendant ses cours de potions.

Tu devrais aller réfléchir aux moyens possibles pour arriver à nos fins. Nous en reparlerons au dîner. Conclu son père.

A ces mots, Drago sut qu'il était congédié. Il sortit de la pièce en fermant doucement la porte. Il captura le regard de Rogue qui sembla, encore une fois, éprouver les même doutes que lui.

**Fin flash back**

Songeur, Drago revit la scène où Ombrage avait attrapé le Survivant. Il revécu la bataille qui s'en était suivie après leur départ avec Ombrage et Granger. La réaction quasi simultanée des amis de Potter l'avait surpris. Jamais les serpentards qui se disaient ses amis n'auraient faits la même chose pour lui sauf s'ils y trouvaient un intérêt propre.

Potter. Ce nom l'exaspérait, l'énervait. Il aurait aimer avoir lui aussi une telle réputation, être autant admiré. Le pire c'est que Potter n'en profitait même pas.

Potter. Rien que de penser à lui, un poids lui tombat sur l'estomac. Depuis quelques temps il avait des images bizarres du Survivant. Il l'imaginait dans sa tenue de Quidditch, dans ses vêtements à lui. Il le voyait dans des tenues sexy. C'était déroutant.

Il connaissait le plaisir de la chair. Onyx était toujours consentante et si elle ne l'était pas tans pis pour elle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à cela à ce moment là alors qu'il pensait à Potty.

'_Devenir son ami. Non, mais ils en ont de ces idées ! D'un côté , je serais peut être enfin utile. D'un autre, je pourrait me faire une idée du corps des « gentils » et de leur idéologie. J'arriverais peut être comme ça à me décider pour un camp ou alors créer le mien.'_

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil devant le feu.

'_Tout d'abords faire le point sur Potter. Puis trouver ses points faibles, et essayer de s'en servir. _

_Donc Potter est un gars droit et bon. Il me déteste. Ses parents sont morts, tués par le Maître. Il me déteste. Il n'a pas de petite copine. Il me déteste. Traîne toujours avec les Weasley et Granger. Il est entier, honnête…'_

Pourquoi l'idée que Potter le déteste le hantait autant ? Il était son ennemi juré depuis le 1er jour. Il n'aurait pas dû éprouver ce serrement dans la poitrine en réalisant que le Survivant le haïssait.

Drago ?

Parrain ? Entrez, je vous en pris.

Rogue pénétra dans la pièce et lança un sort anti-écoute en fermant la porte.

Pourquoi faites vous ça ? Mère va s'en apercevoir.

Ta mère pense que c'est pour éviter que les domestiques soient au courant de nos plans. En plus j'ai besoin de te parler. Je sais que je prend un risque à te dire certaines choses mais il faut que tu les saches pour faire les bons choix dans ta vie et ne pas finir comme moi. Dit Severus Rogue.

… J'avoue que je ne comprend pas trop.

Je me doute Drago. Pour toi je suis juste ton parrain…

Je ne dirais pas « juste »

… Que je suis un ami de ton père et que j'ai été mangemort.

Ai été ? S'exclama Drago.

Oui et c'est là mon plus grand risque. Tu as maintenant le pouvoir de me tuer ou plus tôt de me faire tuer.

J'ai été pendant des années au côté de ton père et du Lord Noir. J'ai tué, massacré, torturé beaucoup de moldus et d'autres sorciers. Et puis un jour, je me suis retrouvé devant une enfant. Petit être fragile qui me regardait avec ses grands yeux et elle m'a sourie. Je n'ai pas pu la tuer. Je l'ai ramenée auprès de ses parents. Elle avait tout juste un mois.

Je suis ensuite allé voir Dumbledore et j'ai espionné pour l'Ordre Le Lord Sombre. Nous avons monté une histoire pour que le Mage Noir accepte mon arrivée à Poudlard et je LUI ai fournit quelques renseignements sur l'Ordre. Londubat en paye encore les frais. Relata Rogue.

Et qu'est devenu la petite fille ? Questionna Drago.

Elle a grandit. Maintenant elle est amoureuse et se trouve être le mouton noir de mon filleul.

Granger ? C'est Granger qui vous a fait venir du côté de Dumbledore ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Une Sang De Bourbe ?

Oui je sais. C'est ce que Dumbledore appelle l'ironie du sort.

Elle est au courant ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

Non, mais il va falloir que je lui dise. Admit Severus.

Pourquoi ? Si elle ne le sais pas encore, pas de problème !

Le problème, c'est que dans des cas aussi rares que celui là, les sorciers qui se sauvent mutuellement l'un l'autre, contractent un lien très puissant. Ils ne peuvent se mentir dès que le plus jeune a atteint sa majorité. Granger va bientôt avoir 17 ans. De plus ses parents ont toujours voulu me donner de ses nouvelles et ils voulaient qu'elle me connaisse. Raconta Rogue. Ils m'ont donc averti dès qu'ils ont vu qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Ils étaient au courant pour ma condition de sorcier. J'ai fait boire à Miss Granger une potion qui a bridé ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appelée à Poudlard accentuant encore un peu plus notre lien. Elle est devenue à ce moment là ma filleule au même titre que toi. J'ai seulement fait en sorte qu'elle m'efface de ses souvenirs au moins jusqu'à sa majorité. Hermione connaît bien plus de choses sur moi que toi ou même ton père. Conclu Severus.

Et pourquoi le Lord Sombre voulait la tuer ? IL avait une raison particulière ?

Je ne croit pas qu'IL l'ai demandé avec une arrière pensée mais juste pour faire souffrir des moldus. Même s'il est possible qu'IL ait senti qu'elle pourrait être une menace plus tard.

Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Je pourrais descendre tout raconter aux amis de mon père. Questionna Drago.

Oui. Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que tu te poses des questions sur ton engagement envers Le Maître ou envers Dumbledore. Je sais aussi que Potter est plus qu'un ennemi pour toi. Il est une énigme que tu rêves de découvrir et comprendre.

Mais pas du tout. Vous vous trompez ! S'exclama le jeune sorcier.

Je te connais mon jeune ami. Tu n'es pas aussi noir que tu voudrais le faire croire. Ton père n'est pas au courant que Potter ne te laisse pas indifférent. Il pense juste qu'il t'énerve.

Mais … mais …non. Pourquoi dites vous ça ?

Tu oubli que je suis très calé en légimentie.

Moui. Ben vous pouvez faire faire réviser votre pouvoir. Grommela le jeune homme. Parce que vous avez tord. Potter est juste un mec que ne je supporte pas.

Mais oui ! Si ça te rassure de le croire. Conclu ironiquement Serveurs Rogue. As-tu une idée pour t'en rapprocher?

Je m'étais dis que peut être en essayant avec la fille Weasley, j'aurais plus de chance. Dit Drago.

Je ne suis pas sûr. Comme tu le disais à ton père, tout le monde sait ce que nous ressentons et pensons des Weasley. Non, le mieux, c'est Granger.

Non. Pas Granger. C'est une Sang De Bourbe et un Malfoy ne se commet pas avec ça, en tout cas pas d'une manière si directe.. Non le mieux c'est encore Potty lui-même. Il est celui qui a le moins de grief contre moi ou en tout cas peu d'important.

Tu oublis que ta tante a tué son parain. Opposa son parrain.

Peut être mais c'est aussi le seul a avoir le caractère et le mental pour accepter que je demande de l'aide.

De l'aide ? Questionna le professeur de potion surpris par cette approche.

Je vais aller le voir pendant les vacances d'été. J'ai déjà trouvé une occasion pour lui dire que j'ai changé. ne pense pas qu'il m'ait cru. Il faudra recommencer les approches. Peut être un peu plus musclées. Mais je devrais arriver à ce qu'il me fasse confiance. Combien de temps le Maître me donne t il pour être ami avec Potter ? Demanda Drago.

Ton père m'a dit, avant son emprisonnement, qu'IL te laissait jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour avoir toute la confiance de Potter. Mais je pense qu'avec un peu de ruse et d'honnêteté, on devrais arrivé à faire de toi son ami en un peu moins de temps. On devra voir avec Dumbledore pour le mettre de notre coté. Il est tellement persuadé que l'on peut tous vivre du côté du Bien et que nous pouvons tous être unis qu'il ne ferra pas trop de problème. Tout est de savoir comment le lui présenter ton « retournement ».

Je pense que Potter va s'en charger. Il nous restera seulement à bien jouer nos rôles avec tout le monde.

Fais tout de même attention à ne pas te perdre et de perdre celui que tu pourrais être. Conclu Severus Rogue.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour voici un autre chapitre de mon histoire. Je le met un peu tot mais comme j'ai plus de net pour 10 jours à partir de demain…

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », G (général), Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

_**Chapitre 4 : Rêves :**_

Elle se blottie contre lui en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le bras sous le cou de son Hermione, Ron la serra un peu plus contre lui, sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Lui sur le dos, la laissa prendre ses marques et s'installer confortablement. Quelle que soit la position qu'elle prendrait, il dormirait toujours mieux que quand elle n'était pas là.

La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus lente. Il sourit de contentement. Que c'était bon de la sentir tout contre lui. De se laisser envahir par sa chaleur. Doucement, le jeune homme sombra dans les bras de Morphée qui avait pour lui les traits de sa meilleure amie.

Mmh ! Bonjour ma Mione.

Mm bonjour mon grand roux !

Bien dormie ?

Oui et toi ?

Très bien puisque tu es dans mes bras.

Dans tes bras ? Ron, tes parents dit Hermione en essayant de se lever.

Du calme, ce n'est que mon rêve. Tu dors dans mon lit et moi j'écoute ta respiration et ressent ta présence répliqua-t-il en la ramenant contre lui

Tu es bien romantique dans tes rêves. J'aime beaucoup. Même si…

Même si… Questionna-t-il en souriant dans ses cheveux.

Même si je le savait déjà. Finit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Arrête Hermione, tu me chatouilles.

Tu n'aimes pas ? Interrogea t elle en calant son nez dans son cou.

Oh si ! Répondit Ron en la serrant encore plus contre lui.

Ron soupira. Le matin se levait et le soleil commençait à illuminer la chambre.

Un rêve. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais tellement vrai qu'il avait toujours l'impression de la sentir contre lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement et se redressa à demi pour la voir dans son lit. Qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait, même quand elle ne dormait pas d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux répandus sur son oreiller comme il l'avait tant de fois rêvé. Elle était abandonnée dans cette position. Elle ne semblait pas redouter quoique ce soit de sa part sinon elle aurait été beaucoup moins détendue.

'_Qu'espérais tu ? Tu es l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Jamais elle ne te considérera différemment'_ pensa-t-il en se rallongeant.

Il l'entendit se réveiller, s'étirer dans le lit. Il imaginait son corps se tendre alors que son thisrt se relevait en découvrant son nombril. Les bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle devait dévoiler le contours de sa poitrine.

Hermione se mit sur le côté et commença à observer Ron allongé sur le dos, la tête reposant sur ses bras repliés, les yeux clos.

'_Bonjour grand roux'._

Bonjour Mione. Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Grand roux. Tu es bien grand et roux non ? Dit elle espièglement.

Oui mais c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça.

Je sais mais je trouvait que ce matin c'était approprié.

Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Heu Ron ?

Oui ?

Je l'ai juste pensé, pas dit à haute voix.

Je sais.

Alors tu m'entendais hier quand je te l'ai demandé ?

Non comme toi, tu ne m'entendais pas non plus.

Alors pourquoi pouvons nous nous entendre ?

Parce qu'on s'est parlé consciemment en pensées ?

Peut être. Il faudra qu'on cherche.

Hermione ?

Oui ?

Arrête un peu pour le moment. Profitons de notre journée et occupons nous d'aller chercher Harry. On verra tous ces problèmes plus tard.

Comme tu veux. Je te trouve bien posé et réfléchit ce matin ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Ça doit être parce que j'ai passé une bonne nuit. Ou parce que ça me fait du bien de te parler, de te retrouver.

Je te comprends. Moi aussi ça faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas aussi bien dormis.

Debout vous deux ! Le petit déjeuner est près. Dit Mme Weasley du pas de la porte.

On arrive maman, deux minutes. Grogna Ron.

Nous arrivons Mme Weasley.

Hermione, ma chérie, je pense que tu peux m'appeler Molly. Depuis tout ce temps, tu fais partie de la famille.

Oh merci Mme Weas.. Molly. Dit Hermione en se levant pour embrasser la mère de son ami. Je suis si touchée que vous pensiez à moi comme un membre de votre famille.

De toute façon, toi et Harry en faites partie depuis très longtemps. Dit Ron en se levant à son tour.

Molly redescendit alors qu'Hermione faisait le lit.

Le jeune homme s'étira en regardant par la fenêtre. Il ne put voir Hermione suspendre ses gestes pour le dévorer des yeux.

'_Mon Dieu, il a encore grandit. Cette année de Quidditch a musclé son corps d'une façon magnifique'._ Se dit-elle en détaillant son dos nu. '_Ce n'est plus un gamin'._ Remarqua-t-elle alors que ses yeux parcouraient le jeune homme de bas en haut.

Tu as eu chaud cette nuit ?

Hein ? Ha oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec un pyjama l'été. Et puis il fait toujours très chaud dans cette chambre.

'_Il dort nu ? Miammm. Ne te gêne pas pour moi. Fait comme à ton habitude. Hermione, stop arrête ça tout de suite. Tu n'as pas honte ?'_ Se dit-elle en soupirant.

Aller viens on va manger. Dit elle en lui tendant un thisrt.

Tu devrais mettre une robe de chambre. _'Même si c'est criminel de cacher ton corps …'_

Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas mon débardeur et mon short ?

Si mais les jumeaux sont là.

Et ?

Et ils vont faire plein de réflexions.

Je ne voit pas pourquoi. Je met souvent des tenues comme celle là en ville.

Comme tu veux. _'C'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Même si je préfèrerais être le seul à en profiter.'_

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione et Ron firent un tour dans le jardin. La famille du jeune homme avait respecté les vœux de celui-ci et personne ne l'avait touché.

Ils discutaient sur la meilleure façon pour qu'Harry vienne les rejoindre quand Ron aperçut Coq qui arrivait.

Le minuscule hibou voletait tout autour d'eux sans que Ron puisse l'attraper. Brusquement, il le pris dans ses mains et détachât la lettre qu'il portait.

C'est Harry qui me répond enfin.

Que dit-il ?

Qu'il va un peu mieux. Que ses discutions avec son cousin lui font du bien. Tu le savais toi qu'il parlait de notre monde avec lui ?

Oui. Il m'a écrit il y a quelques temps pour me dire que Dudley était curieux du monde de la magie. Et Harry se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien cacher. Je lui ai dit que cela lui ferrait certainement que du bien et que son cousin devait être seulement curieux de sa vie en dehors de leur maison. Je luis ai aussi dit que renforcer les liens familiaux ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique. Que dit-il d'autre ?

Que nous devrions lire la gazette de demain matin. Que nous y trouverons une bonne surprise.

Si Harry fait des allusions pareil c'est qu'il va mieux.

Les deux amis répondirent au jeune Survivant qu'ils étaient ensemble au Terrier et qu'ils espéraient le voir bientôt installé avec eux. Et que bien sur, ils ne manqueraient pas de suivre son conseil.


	5. nouvelles amitiés

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », G (général), Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

** Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

Chapitre 5: Nouvelles amitiés : 

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait le plafond. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien. Pas un seul sentiment, pas un seul état d'âme ne transparaissait du jeune homme allongé sur son lit.

Il entendait en bas les bruits du reste de la famille.

Tous étaient trop loin de lui … mentalement. Les seuls qui auraient pu l'aider étaient trop loin de lui … physiquement.

Depuis sa séparation avec ses amis sur le quai de la Gare de King's Cross, il était seul. Seul avec ses pensées. Seul avec le vide. Ce vide qui ne le quittait plus depuis la nuit au ministère, depuis la mort de…

Non il ne voulait pas y penser. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus pleurer. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de larmes. Mais c'était maintenant son corps qui laissait voir sa peine. Lui qui avait toujours était mince était devenu maigre. Ses yeux retenaient encore plus le regard qu'avant. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille.

Penser à son parrain lui faisait mal, très mal. D'autant plus qu'il était responsable de sa mort. Lupin avait beau dire à chaque lettre que Sirius se serait quand même fait tué un jour ou l'autre attiré par Voldemort et par la lutte qu'ils menaient tous contre le mal. Si Harry n'était pas allé au département des mystères, Sirius serait toujours vivant. De cela le jeune homme en était sûr. Il avait réellement tué son parrain. S'il avait été plus réfléchie, s'il avait écouté Hermione, tout cela ne serait peut être pas arrivé.

Il revoyait l'arche de pierre derrière laquelle son Parrain avait disparu. Il entendait sans fin le rire dément de Beatrix Lestrange. Il se sentait plein de rage. Si elle avait été présente devant lui à ce moment, il savait que son doloris serait bien plus efficace et violant que le pâle sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé cette soirée là.

Dumbledore avait eu raison de lui cacher la prophétie ces dernières années. Même si le Survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait fait un an trop tard.

Sirius aurait pu être épargné.

La mort de Sirius, la révélation de Dumbledore avaient eu un effet assez particulier sur la magie de Harry.

Il était toujours sous le choc de la prophétie et de ce qu'elle impliquait. Mais durant ces quelques jours de solitude peuplés de douleur et de noirceur, le jeune homme avait réalisé qui il était vraiment et pourquoi il était ici. Il s'était rendu compte que la protection de sa tante et ce qu'il avait reçu de ses moldus, l'avaient façonné de manière à être différent de Voldemort. Malgré tous les traitements plus que méchants, il avait eu la chance de vivre dans sa famille. Sorcier aux grands pouvoirs, il avait grâce à eux une connaissance du monde moldu. Non initié à la magie avant ses onze ans, il avait pu développer une conscience du monde sorcier. Confronté, immergé dès son entrée à Poudlard dans le monde de la magie, il avait alors trouvé une place qui lui permettait d'être lui-même sans contrainte. C'est ce qu'il avait crue à ce moment là. Maintenant, Harry savait que cela avait été illusoire.

Sa magie était devenue plus puissante. Il la sentait parcourir son corps. Vagues furieuse quand il pensait à la punition qu'il allait infliger à cette folle. Vagues douces et calmes lorsqu'il évoquait Ron et Hermione. Mais il avait un problème avec sa magie. Il avait assez vite compris qu'elle réagissait à ses humeurs et ses sentiments. Autant elle était rageuse en évoquant le meurtre de Cédric par Voldemort autant elle était douleur en pensant à la mort de son parrain et de ses parents. Il comprenait qu'elle soit amère en évoquant Cho Chang, seule fille qui avait un tant soit peu compter pour lui. Mais quand il pensait à une certaine personne, sa magie devenait douce, chaleureuse, langoureuse. Elle aurait dû être noire, rageuse, haineuse, mais non. Il n'arrivait pas à dire pourquoi.

Il se revoyait sur le quai de la gare, sortant du train. Alors qu'Hermione et Ron étaient étouffés par les démonstrations d'amour de leur mère respective, Drago était passé derrière lui. Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et murmuré :

Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal mais IL m'y a obligé. Pardonne-moi Potter.

Harry n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour lui laisser voir qu'il avait entendu. Mais quelque chose en lui avait fondu.

Je suis triste pour ton parrain avait alors rajouté le blond.

Cette simple phrase l'avait réconforté bien plus que tous les témoignages de soutiens qui lui avaient été donné. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il ne mangeait plus. Il ne sortait plus non plus. Tous les jours, il envoyait Hedwige à Remus, Tonk ou à un autre membre de l'ordre avec un simple mot afin de les rassurer sur son état.

Son oncle et sa tante ne voulaient plus s'approcher de lui de peur qu'il ne leur crie encore dessus alertant tous les voisins. Seul Dudley passait outre son comportement et venait chaque jour lui porter ses repas.

Son cousin en profitait pour discuter un peu avec lui.

Discuter était un bien grand mot. Pendant un long moment Harry n'avait pas dit un mot. Mais il se l'avouait parfois, le fait que Duddlynou était là lui fessait du bien. Son cousin lui racontait son année scolaire et les derniers potins de Privet Drive : Miss Figg et ses chats, les voisins et leur nouvelle voiture. Son oncle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil ces longs moments passés en compagnie d'Harry mais tante Pétunia avait plutôt encouragé cette relation naissante tout en calmant son mari. Et puis Dudley parlait magie avec lui.

Et oui cela peut semblait bizarre, choquant quand on parle d'un Dursley mais son cousin voulait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé l'année dernière. Il voulait connaître le monde de la magie.

Harry avait alors petit à petit consentit à lui parler de Poudlard, de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Dudley avait été surpris par sa description. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que des fantômes pouvaient exister réellement. Qu'ils étaient pacifistes et parfois un peu paternalistes avec les élèves de leur maison.

Le jeune moldu n'aurait jamais pensé que les élèves pouvaient être répartis selon les critères d'un chapeau, tout magique qu'il soit.

Et comment fait-il pour choisir ? Avait questionné Duddley.

En fait, on ne le sais pas vraiment. On suppose qu'il se base sur les qualités de chacun afin d'attribuer chaque élève à la maison qui lui correspond le mieux, selon les qualités désirées par les fondateurs des 4 maisons. Répondit Harry.

Il a tout de suite voulu t'envoyer où ?

A serpentard. Il faut que tu sache qu'à Poudlard, il a y 4 maisons, une par fondateur. Les serpentards représentent Salazar Serpentard qui pensait que l'école ne devait accueillir que des sang purs, des enfants de parents sorciers depuis plusieurs générations. Il était rusé, manipulateur et savait parler fourche langue.

Fourche langue ? C'est une langue. Comme au zoo pour mon anniversaire ? Questionna Dudley.

Oui.

Quelles sont les autres maisons ?

Poutsouffle, Serdaigle et évidemment Gryffondor dont je fait parti. Goderic Gryffondor était brave et courageux.

Comment se fait-il que tu soit à Gryffondor si le choixpeau t'a mit à Serpentard ?

Ron m'avait dit, pendant le voyage de Londres à Poudlard, que beaucoup de mauvais sorciers, disciples de Voldemort, avaient appartenu à cette maison comme l'assassin de mes parents. Je lui ait demandé de ne pas aller à Serpentard. Il a alors choisit de m'envoyer à Gryffondor. Peut être était-il au courant pour la prophétie passant l'année dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron, c'est celui qui est roux ? Celui qui est venu à la maison par la cheminée avec ses frères et son père quand j'ai eu la langue très longue ?

Oui c'est lui. Je suis désolé pour le coup de la Praline Longue Langue. Mais les jumeaux adorent se moquer des autres alors de toi.

Oh, je comprend. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque, j'était pas vraiment gentil et surtout avec toi. Admit Dudley.

Mais maintenant c'est fini. Et j'en suis très contant. Ron et Hermione sont mes meilleurs amis. C'est grâce à eux deux que je me suis adapté si vite au milieu de la magie. Ils sont un peu comme mon frère et ma sœur.

Harry lui avait parlé des détraqueurs qui absorbaient tout souvenir heureux et faisaient ressortir tous ceux qui étaient terrifiant.

Il lui avait aussi parlé de Voldemort, de la prophétie, de Neville. Dudley était le seul a être au courant. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle avait renfermée. Harry avait raconté à Dudley les cauchemars qui le reliaient à Voldemort. Il lui avait décrit en détails la mort des ses parents. Son cousin n'avait rien dit mais lui avait juste pris la main. Ce simple geste comptait beaucoup pour le jeune sorcier. Il avait enfin réussi à exprimer tous ses doutes, toutes ses peurs à quelqu'un qui l'avait compris et soutenu. Depuis ce moment là, Dudley et Harry avaient entamé une réelle relation de cousins. Et cela faisait du bien à Harry.

Ces derniers jours, Harry commençait à parler de son parrain. De l'accusation du meurtre de ses parents, d'Azkaban, sa libération et de sa maison. Le fait de se remémorer tous ces souvenirs permettait à Celui-Qui-A- Survécu à commencer de se sentir un peu mieux. Il était toujours aussi en colère, toujours aussi amère. Il se sentait responsable de sa mort mais maintenant, comme disait Dudley, il devait vivre avec pour accomplir la prophétie et venger Sirius. Peut être pas une vengeance par la mort mais un soulagement, un apaisement par le fait de savoir que Lestrange allait payer pour ses crimes.

Ils avaient alors passé des heures à imaginer comment la faire tomber. Ils en étaient arrivé à la conclusion que la meilleure façon pour punir était de la discréditer auprès de son maître. Elle perdrait ainsi sa confiance et sa raison d'être, elle qui ne vivait que pour le servir. Cela aurait aussi l'avantage de priver Voldemort d'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

**Ding dong**

La sonnette retentie tôt ce matin là. Tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon venaient juste de se mettre à table pour le petit déjeuner.

Dudley curieux de voir qui pouvait bien venir de si bonne heure se leva avant que ses parents ne fassent le moindre geste.

En ouvrant la porte, il pensa qu'Harry n'allait pas être contant, lui qui venait juste de trouver le sommeil.

Bonjour.

Bonjour. Dit Dudley assez durement. Il venait de reconnaître la personne se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il ne l'avait jamais vu réellement mais Harry lui avait tellement parlé de lui ces derniers jours que le jeune Dursley le haïssait lui aussi. Blond, grand, des yeux gris et surtout cette allure hautaine et ce regard froid : pas de doutes possibles. Malfoy. Comme Dudley pouvait le détester. Il s'en était pris aux meilleurs amis de Harry et à Harry lui-même. En même temps, il savait qu'il allait devoir passer outre son aversion s'il voulait conserver la relation qui se développait entre lui et son cousin.

Que voulez-vous ? Aboya-t-il.

Je suis un camarade de classe d'Harry et je souhaiterais le voir s'il vous plait. Dit Malfoy assez surpris par l'accueil du gros garçon. Il savait que les moldus n'étaient pas très polis surtout ceux de Potter, mais il avait pensé les charmer avec sa tenue de « moldu riche ».

Désolé, il ne veut voir personne. Dit durement Dudley.

Je suis Ronald Weasley. Harry et moi sommes très ami. Je suis sûr qu'il sera contant de me voir.

Et moi je dis que non.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe mon chéri ? Dit tante Pétunia en traversant le hall. Bonjour dit-elle à Drago surprise de voir un si beau jeune homme si bien habillé devant sa porte. Elle était encore plus surprise par le regard colérique qu'avait son fils.

Bien, si vous êtes réellement un ami de Harry, vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas être un Weasley. Cracha Dudley. Maintenant partez. Harry ne veux voir personne et encore moins vous ! Comment oses-tu venir ici sale fouine ! Hurla Dudley à un Drago stupéfié sur le pas de la porte.

Dud ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi hurles-tu ? Sale fouine ? Malfoy. Dit Harry au milieu de l'escalier, plus qu'étonnée de voir son pire ennemi de son âge à Privet Drive.

Salut…

Bye. Cria Dudley en fermant la porte violemment.

Dudlinou qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Questionna sa mère.

Rien maman. Juste un sale gosse qui v…

**Ding dong**

Que voulait-il ? Interrogea Harry.

Te voir. Grommela Dud.

**Ding Dong**

C'est bon, j'y vais.

Je reste avec toi. Dit Dudley.

Si tu veux.

**Ding dong**

C'est bon Malfoy. Pas la peine d'user la sonnette.

Bonjour Potter.

Bonjour. Entre. Tante Pétunia, pouvons nous aller au salon ? Demanda Harry.

Bien sur. Répondit la mère de Dudley surprise par le ton sérieux de son neuve.

Merci.

Bizarre tes moldus. Dit Drago en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Grrr.. Finit Dudley qui les avait suivi.

Ce ne sont pas « mes » moldus. C'est ma famille. Je te présente mon cousin Dudley. Dud, je te présente…

Houai je sais, la fouine.

Alors comme ça tu parles de moi à tes moldus ? Questionna Drago en jetant un regard méprisant au jeune homme qui lui avait ouvert.

Arrête de les traiter comme ça. Je ne parle pas de toi en particulier. J'ai raconté mes années à Poudlard à Dudley. Il connaît donc mes amis et les autres. Dit Harry en colère. Bon au revoir. Nous ne te retenons pas plus longtemps.

Harry, écoute, je suis désolé. Dit Drago.

Quoi ? Que viens-tu de dire ?

Que j'étais dés…

Non avant. Interrompit Harry.

Harry.

C'est la 1ère fois que tu m'appelles comme ça.

Oui bon ça va. On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire. Je suis venu ici pour te parler. Fit Drago.

Je t'écoute.

En privé. Dit Drago en regardant Dudley qui n'avait pas bougé.

Tu peux parler devant lui. Si tu ne veux pas, tu peux partir.

Bon voilà, je ne veux pas devenir mangemort. Admit le jeune blond.

Quoi ? C'est vrai ? S'exclama Harry.

Oui

Pourquoi ?

Potter, tu m'as déjà vu obéir sans rien dire ?

Non pas vraiment. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Voilà pourquoi. Je veux avoir du pouvoir sur les autres, les commander mais pas être commandé. Je ne veux pas de chef.

Drago, si tu dis non à Voldemort…Drago serra les dents. Il faut t'habituer à entendre et dire son nom. Si tu dis non à Voldemort, ton père et ses mais vont vouloir te punir quand ils t'auront mis la main dessus.

Je sais. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécie mes dernières remarques sur le Maître. Dit douloureusement Drago en se tenant le bras droit.

Il faut aussi que tu te rendes compte que tu vas avoir tous les serpentards sur le dos à Poudlard.

Tous non, une partie certainement.

Et puis, il va falloir que tu obéisses à Dumbledore. Tu t'en sens capable ?

Mmm. Grommela le jeune sorcier.

Et puis tu vas devoir changer de comportement notamment avec Hermione, Ron et moi.

Oui, oui, je sais Potty. Mais je ne veux pas obéir pour rien.

Malfoy ! Tu ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que tu partes ! Cria Harry.

Ca va Potter, je m'en vais. Mais tu te mordras les doigts de m'avoir rejeté encore une fois. Cracha le jeune Malfoy.

Non Drago c'est pas ça. Je ne te rejette pas. Mais il ne faut pas que Voldemort apprenne par ses manges morts que tu es là. Sinon IL va se douter de quelques chose.

Oh ça ? Ça va. Mon père m'a demandé lors des vacances de Pacques d'essayer de te ramener vers le Maître, de te convaincre de te rallier à moi. Il faut dire que le Lord Sombre approuve cette initiative. Dit Drago d'une voix sereine.

M'étonne pas. Eh bien disons que tu as réussi. Je te laisse une chance. Dit Harry avec un sourire. Ami ? Questionna-t-il en tendant la main au serpentards.

Ami. Dit Drago en prenant la main tendue avec beaucoup de réticence.

Je vais parler à Dumbledore. Nous nous reverrons vendredi sur le chemin de Traverse devant la boutique de Quidditch. Conclu Harry en raccompagnant Drago à la porte.

Il ment dit Dudley alors que la porte de refermait que Malfoy. Il est toujours avec l'Autre timbré.

Je sais. Mais je pense que ses doutes sont réels. A nous de le faire venir pour de bon de notre côté.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre pour écrire un mot à Dumbledore.

Cher Professeur,

Ce matin, j'ai eu la visite surprise de Drago Malfoy chez moi à Privet Drive. J'avoue que le voir sur le pas de ma porte m'a fait bizarre. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il vienne me voir ni qu'il sache où j'habite.

Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait rejoindre notre cause car il ne veut pas obéir à Voldemort.

Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit pas une ruse mais je sais qu'il a des doutes quant au chemin que suit son père. Je pense qu'avec un peut de temps et de persuasion, nous pourrons le faire adhérer à notre cause. Il n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce que l'on pense.

Je dois le voir vendredi pour lui dire si j'accepte son aide.

Je pense le faire.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Harry

Il détacha Hedwige et lui dit de porter la lettre à Dumbledore.

A ce moment là, un hibou inconnu entra dans sa chambre.

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Suite à une enquête approfondie sur Sirius Black, nous sommes parvenus à la conclusion qu'il était innocent des crimes dont il était accusé il y maintenant plus de quatorze ans. Pour sa lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui, nous lui décernons l'ordre de Merlin à titre posthume et réhabilitons son nom._

_Étant seul héritier encore en vie, nous vous remettrons sa distinction ainsi que votre héritage ce soir à 20 heures au ministère._

_Le ministre de la magie_


	6. 6 Retrouvailles

Bonjour à vous qui prenaient le temps de lire cette histoire.

Il n'y a pas de référence au 6ème tome d'HP pour la bonne raison que vu le niveau de mon anglais, je ne me suis pas risquée à le lire. Meme si je sais ce qu'il s'y passe en gros.

Je tiens à remercier mon 1er (ou 1ère ) rewieuveur :

**drogauxyeux2chat**. Merci pour ta rewieu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Je part en vacances (et oui je ne fait pas comme tout le monde) alors j'espère pour écrire encore quelques chapitres pendant ce mois mais je posterais peut etre une fois par semaine.

Sur ce bonne lecture et si vous aimez ou voulez donner votre avis, laissez moi une rewieu.

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », G (général), Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

_En italique entre '' : pensées_

_**En italiques et gras : prophétie**_

**En gras : Article**

_En italique : lettre_

**Chap. 6 : retrouvailles** :

-Debout vous deux cria Ginny, maman nous appelle.

-Bonjour. Dit Hermione en se levant.

-Mmm. Grogna Ron.

-La gazette est arrivée. Venez vite lire. Dit l'aîné des Weasley.

**Réhabilitation d'un héros !**

**Tout le monde se souvient de Sirius Black premier sorcier a avoir réussit à s'échapper d'Azkaban.**

**Accusé du meurtre de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Peter Pettigrew et de douze moldus innocents il y a 14 ans, il avait échappé aux détraqueurs alors gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban il y a trois ans. Supposé être un mangemort, il avait été accusé en plus d'avoir trahit James Potter et amené Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom à la cachette des parents du Survivant et à les tuer. Il s'est avéré que c'était Peter Petttigrew qui a lui-même abattu les douze moldus et s'est coupé le doigt afin de faire croire à sa mort et accessoirement faire accuser son meilleur ami de l'époque.**

**Hier soir, le ministre de la magie a réhabilité Sirius Black en confirmant les dires d'Harry Potter parus chez notre confrère durant l'année. Sirius Black a reçu l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume.**

**Le survivant s'est vu remettre cette distinction étant le seul héritier du Héros. Il a en outre pris possession de tous les biens rendu à son parrain.**

-Pas un mot sur ce qui s'est passé au ministère et pourquoi il est mort. C'est pas possible. S'écria Ron en chiffonnant la Gazette.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Répondit plus calmement Hermione. Fudge ne veux certainement pas que cela s'ébruite. Avoir Voldemort dans son bureau alors qu'il calme depuis 2 ans qu'Harry et Dumbledore disaient des bêtises juste pour se rendre intéressants.

-Hermione, Ron, venez tout de suite. Nous avons une surprise ! S'écria Ginny en sautillant sur place.

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? questionna son frère.

-Vite dépêchez vous ! Pressa la jeune Weasley.

Hermione passa la première la porte en criant de joie. Ron la vit sauter au cou d'un grand brun.

-Comment vas-tu ? Quand es-tu arrivé ? Tu restes avec nous ? Questionna Hermione.

-Bien. Il y a 2 minutes. Je ne sais pas encore. Répondit Harry en souriant.

-Salut. Dit Ron.

-Salut Ron. Dit le Survivant en se détachant de son amie et en tendant la main vers le rouquin. Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Questionna-t-il étonné en regardant Hermione alors que son meilleur ami reculait jusque dans le jardin comme pour l'éviter.

-Viens. Dit-elle en le prenant par le bras. Je vais t'expliquer.

Hermione l'emmena dans le jardin à la suite de Ron. Ils le retrouvèrent sous un saule pleureur.

-Voilà. Je…, enfin nous ne savions pas comment te l'annoncer mais Ron a gardé des séquelles de notre aventure au ministère. Il peut entendre les pensées de ceux qui le touchent et qu'il touche. Dit rapidement Hermione.

-Ah bon ? Et ça va Ron ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui depuis qu'Hermione est là et depuis ton arrivée. Je ne suis plus seul avec ce pouvoir que je ne comprend pas. Répondit Ron.

-Hier, je l'ai touché et nous avons entendu les pensées de l'autre pendant à peu près deux heures.

-Tu as entendu ses pensées ? mais tu viens de dire… S'exclama Harry.

-Je sais. J'ai pensé que c'était parce que nous sommes très proches. Interrompit Hermione.

-Oui je me le suis dit aussi. Et puis quand on sait que personne à part Mione n'a entendu mes pensées après m'avoir touché, ça confirme. Assez parlé de moi. Alors tu restes avec nous toutes les vacances ? Demanda Ron.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Oh zut

-En fait ça dépend de vous. Vous avez lu la Gazette ce matin ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui. Répondirent ils en cœur.

-Donc vous savez que j'ai officiellement hérité de Sirius, sa maison, son compte en banque et le reste. J'ai obtenu de Dumbledore la permission de m'installer au 12 square Grimmaud à condition que des membres de l'Ordre soient là pour me protéger. J'ai dit ok seulement si je les choisissais et que vous soyez là aussi tous les deux. Nara Harry.

-Et tu crois qu'on va refuser ? Ou te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? Là tu nous vexe Harry. Dit Hermione en bougonnant.

-Et mais c'est la réaction que j'imaginais que Ron aurait. S'étonna le jeune brun.

-Oui et bien sur que nous venons. Dit sèchement Ron. Sinon à part nous qui veux tu qui te protège efficacement ?

-Euh, vous êtes surs que vous n'avez pas changé de corps et pas seulement vos pensées tous les deux ? Interrompit Harry.

-Mais non, ne soit pas bête. Dirent d'une seule voix ses deux amis.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, la famille Weasley observait les trois amis. Ils sourirent à la vue de cette entente fraternelle. Molly soupira de soulagement.

-Tu vois, il va mieux maintenant qu'ils sont enfin réunis. Dit M. Weasley en la serrant dans ses bras. Comme souvent tu avais raison. Mieux vaut les laisser ensemble le plus fréquemment possible.

-Mais que va-t-il se passer quand Hermione et Ron vont être ensemble ? Harry risque de se sentir rejeté. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit de nouveau seul. S'inquiéta Mme Weasley.

-Tu sais maman, interrompit Ginny, je ne pense pas qu'Harry le prendra aussi mal que tu sembles le croire. Je pense qu'il est déjà au courant pour nos deux tourtereaux. Et je sais qu'il attend avec impatience que cela soit officiel. Non, moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je ne voit pas qui intéresse Harry. Cette année il n'a marqué aucune préférence particulière. Et même s'il est sortit avec Chang, ce n'était pas sérieux. Il ne l'aimait pas.

-Tu as peut être ta chance ma chérie. Dit Molly avec espoir.

-Non, maman. Il m'aime je le sais mais je suis sa sœur c'est tout et pour moi, mes sentiments sont clairs. Je l'aime mais comme j'aime mes frères. Je serais toujours là s'il a besoin de moi mais pas de cette manière là. Admit Ginny.

Molly soupira encore une fois.

-Bon allez, préparons le déjeuner. Je ne veux pas faire mourir de faim ces petits anges.

-Et nous ont peut mourir ! C'est ça ? Bougonna Fred.

-Quand partons nous ? Questionna Ron.

-Dès que tes parents seront d'accord ainsi que ceux d'Hermione.

-Je vais leur envoyer un hibou. Tu peux me prêter Hedwige ? Demanda Hermione.

-Bien sur. Répondit Harry.

_Chers parents,_

_Mon ami Harry m'a invitée à passer le reste de l'été chez lui. Son parrain étant mort il y a peu de temps, il a hérité de sa maison de Londres._

_Le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord pour que j'y aille ainsi que Ronald Weasley. _

_Harry m'a certifiée que des membres de l'Ordre seront présents pour nous protéger de Voldemort si nécessaire._

_Je vous promet de vous écrire souvent. Je pense passer assez rapidement pour prendre mes affaires. Nous pourrons nous voir à Londres._

_Je vous embrasse Hermione._

_Ps : si vous voulez me répondre, utilisez Hedwige, elle vous connaît._

-Ron, tu veux bien qu'on se touche ? Nous pourrions comme ça communiquer sans que les autres soient au courant. Demanda Harry. Je pense en fait qu'il serait bien que nous puissions nous parler tous les trois sans interférences.

-Moi je veux bien Harry. Dit Hermione. Mais je n'ai pas comme vous le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits. Si je peux lire en Ron ou en tout cas lui parler de cette manière, je ne le pourrais pas avec toi.

-On doit pouvoir trouver un moyen pour le faire. On regardera à la maison. Sirius m'a toujours dit que la maison avait beaucoup de secrets et que Molly ne les connaissait pas tous. Il avait laisser entendre qu'il y avait une ou plusieurs pièces secrètes dont au moins une bibliothèque.

-Je veux bien essayer mais pas maintenant et pas ici car je ne veux pas que toute ma famille soit au courant. Concéda Ron.

-Allons un peu plus loin. De toutes façons je doit vous parler d'autres choses assez importantes. Admit Harry.

Tous trois partirent vers le fond du jardin là où ils pourraient trouver un endroit calme au bord de l'étang. Hermione tenait Harry par le bras et n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions sur Dudley.

Ron les suivait, les bras croisés dans le dos en l'écoutant. Il était toujours étonné de l'attitude du cousin de Harry. Quand il l'avait vu, il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait penser que celui-ci deviendrait tel qu'aujourd'hui. Il en était contant pour Harry. Lui qui avait toujours vécu entouré voir submergé par les membres de sa famille avait du mal à imaginer l'enfance d'Harry seul avec des membres de sa famille qui le détestaient. Il s'était souvent demandé comment il avait fait pour vivre sans magie jusqu'à Poudlard. Depuis ces derniers évènements, il ne pouvait concevoir être seul avec ses pensées, ses douleurs. Bien sur il s'était refermé sur lui-même refusant l'aide de sa famille mais malgré son comportement il savait qu'elle était là. Il savait aussi que Mione et Harry étaient là. Il avait un peu moins souffert. Mais comment avait fait Harry ?

Dudley. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Hermione avait encourager Harry à se lier avec lui. En plus développer une relation amicale avec un moldu avait dû permettre à Harry de mieux comprendre le monde de la magie et le rôle qu'il avait à tenir. Car Ron n'était pas bête, il avait compris que son ami lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Il se doutait que cela avait un rapport à Voldemort et à ce qui s'était passé au ministère. Mais il ne poserait pas de questions. Harry en parlerait quand il serait prêt.

Cela fessait un moment que les trois amis étaient arrivés prés de l'étang. Harry et Hermione s'étaient assis sur un banc et attendaient en regardant les canards nager sur l'onde. Aucun des deux ne voulait interrompre les pensées de leur ami. Ce qu'avait vécu Ron et ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même étaient déjà assez dur comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter en le mettant mal à l'aise.

Tous trois étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Hermione s'interrogeait sur les points importants dont Harry voulait leur parler. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à Ron mais elle sentait qu'il s'était passé quelques chose de très important au ministère. Elle avait réfléchit à ce que pouvait être cette sphère brumeuse. Et, bien qu'elle pensait que Trelawney était de la fumisterie, Hermione supposait que c'était une prophétie. Vu que les noms de Harry et Voldemort y étaient rattachés, elle devait sûrement indiquer sinon une façon de vaincre le Mage Noir au moins une explication de l'attaque de Harry enfant par le Lord Sombre. Quand au reste, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Harry quant à lui, essayer de trouver la meilleure manière pour expliquer à ses amis ce qu'il ressentait. De Sirius et de Voldemort, ses pensées dérivèrent très rapidement sur un certain blond de leur connaissance. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé hier dans le salon de sa tante. Bien sur il savait que cela pouvait amener un serpent dans son nid mais il était certain que cela serait très bénéfique à son camps. Drago, comme il avait grandit ces dernières semaines. Il était devenu un homme, un bel homme ma foi. Mais il est vrai que ces derniers mois, Harry avait eu peu de temps pour observer réellement son ennemi.

Le bruit du saut d'une grenouille dans l'eau sembla ramener les trois amis dans le temps présent.

-Vas y Harry, nous t'écoutons encouragea Hermione.

-Voilà. Vous vous souvenez de la sphère de verre que nous avons récupéré au ministère ? Questionna inutilement Harry. C'était une prophétie faite par Trelawney pour Dumbledore.

_**"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES LE MARQUERA, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit..." **_

Cet enfant pouvait être moi, ça vous êtes au courant mais cela pouvait aussi être Neville. Dumbledore dit que Voldemort m'a choisi parce qu'il est un sang mêlé tout comme moi.

Mais je ne lui ais pas dit que Neville avait pu tenir la sphère sans problème. Donc je pense qu'il a un rôle à jouer. Il suffit de savoir le quel et comment il pourra le jouer. Il est toujours aussi maladroit mais il est franc et a une grande magie.

-Je crois que tu as raison. Dit Hermione. Je pense que le fait qu'il soit avec toi la plus part du temps n'est pas du au hasard.

-Et qu'est devenu la prophétie ? demanda Ron.

-Elle s'est brisée quand Neville a glissé dans l'escalier.

-Donc personne à part nous trois et Dumbledore n'est au courant ? Demanda Ron.

-Si il y a Duddley. Il y a autre chose dont je n'ai pas parlé à Dumbledore.

-Ah oui ? Questionna Hermione.

-C'est le fait que vous soyez toujours avec moi. Je sens, je sais que cela n'est pas pour rien. Et je pense que ta mère est au courant Ron.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Questionna le jeune Weasley.

-Ta mère a toujours pris soin de moi depuis que nous nous connaissons. Elle a toujours fait en sorte que toi, Hermione et moi soyons ensemble. Les vacances passées au Terrier. Ses demandes insistantes pour me faire venir à square Grimmaud, le fait qu'Hermione y était avant moi. Déclara Harry. ça cache quelque chose, mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant. Dumbledore n'a pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Il faudra peut être essayer de lire en elle pour en avoir la confirmation.

-Tu ne risques pas d'y arriver. Dit Ron. Elle sait quand quelqu'un veut entrer dans son esprit.

-Ah ? Fit le Survivant.

-Harry, pourquoi dis-tu que Ron et moi avons aussi une place importante dans la lutte contre Voldemort ? Demanda Hermione.

-Voyons. Qui m'a aidé contre Quirell ? Qui a trouvé la solution de la chambre des secrets ? Qui a passé quantité de temps à m'entraîner pour le tournoi des trois sorciers ? Qui est toujours derrière ou devant moi quand je fais quelque chose ? énonça Harry.

-Hermione. Répondit Ron avec une drôle de voix.

-Non Ron. Hermione et toi. Tu es toujours là toi aussi. Ton rôle est parfois infime ou passe inaperçu mais nous savons, nous, que c'est toi. Contredit Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

-Il a raison Ron. Admit Hermione. Tu es un piller. Tu es toujours là quand il a besoin de toi. Moi je sais peut être beaucoup de choses apprises dans les livres, mais tu es un ami qui a du cœur.

-En fait je crois que c'est vous deux. Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais quand un seul de vous me soutient ou me contredit, je ne ressens pas la même chose. C'est la combinaison de vos deux personnalités qui m'apaise et me guide si besoin. Vous êtes ma famille. Je ne serais pas grand chose sans vous.

-Bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Coupa Ron aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Que voulais-tu nous dire d'autre ?

-Ben heu,….

-Oui. Encouragea Hermione.

-Ben comment dire ? Malfoyveuxfairepartirdenotrecamps. Débita le Survivant.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai mal entendu. Cria Ron stupéfié par ce que venait de dire Harry.

-Et j'ai accepté. Murmura Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Non tu n'as pas fait ça ? Qui es tu ? Harry n'aurait jamais dit oui. S'écria Ron.

-Arrête Ron s'il te plaît. Dit Hermione en essayant de calmer son ami. _'Je ne suis pas si surprise. Harry a toujours eu une confiance aveugle en tout le monde. Non ce qui m'étonne c'est Malfoy…'_

-Quoi ? Cria Ron en se retournant d'un bloc vers son amie. Comment peux-tu trouver ça normal ? C'est de Malfoy dont on parle. Il est méchant, c'est un gosse de mangemort et il va le devenir d'ici peu si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

-Il ne veut pas devenir mangemort. Dit Harry doucement. Il ne veut obéir à personne.

-Harry réveille toi. Tu ne peux pas le croire. C'est un piège que te tend Vol… vol.. Tu Sais Qui. S'exclama le jeune roux.

-Je sais que Draco vient sur l'ordre de Voldemort et qu'il agit de cette manière à cause de ça. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me fait penser qu'il doute des engagements paternels. Il peut réellement devenir bon ou du moins du bon côté si on l'aide un peu.

-Harry tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir croire qu'il devienne bon? Tu ne… Commença la jeune sorcière.

-Non Hermione, je sais qu'il y a du bon en lui. Coupa Harry. Il a été conditionné depuis sa tendre enfance à devenir froid, cynique, méchant. Mais on lui a aussi appris à réfléchir pour pouvoir commander les troupes de Voldemort. Ça a été une erreur de Malfoy père. Il a doté son fils d'un libre arbitre. On peut le ramener vers nous.

-Bon si tu le dis. Je te suis. Dit Hermione. Mais s'il fait la moindre chose que je juge pas catholique, oust, je le vire et le livre à Dumbledore.

-Pas quoi chato… ? ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda Ron.

-C'est une expression moldu qui veut dire pas dans la règle, dans la norme. Répondit Hermione.

-Je vais l'avoir à l'oeil moi ! Et s'il essaye le moindre coup tordu, je lui fille une correction.

-En fait, j'aimerais que tous les trois nous soyons les premiers à accueillir Drago parmi nous. Il faut qu'il sache qu'on lui fait confiance. Demanda Harry.

-Je ne te promets rien Harry. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à faire ce que tu veux mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible.

Voyant qu'Hermione allait lui poser une question, Harry demanda :

-Alors Ron, on essaye ?

-Si tu veux mais je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner.

Harry s'approcha doucement de son ami. Ils tendirent tous deux leurs mains vers l'autre. Ils se touchèrent.

Tout à coup Harry se retrouva dans les pensées de Ron. Il se retrouva dans la chambre de celui ci l'observant tenir Hermione allongée dans ses bras.

À ce moment là, Harry sentit Ron entrer dans ses pensées. Grâce aux leçons de Rogue, il lui offrir le souvenir d'un vol en balai qu'ils avaient fait ensemble il y a quelques temps.

-'_C'est bon ? Ça marche ?'_ Demanda Hermione en pensée à Ron.

-Oui. Répondit Harry.

-Tu m'as entendu ?

-Je pense que c'est parce que _'même si tu t'adressais à Ron, la question était pour nous deux'_.

-Parce que ? Questionna Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas entendu la suite ?

-Non.

-Et toi ?

-Oui. Répondit Ron.

-Bon, tu entends ce qu'Hermione pense et moi aussi mais elle non.

-Seulement quand elle me parle.

-Et toi, Hermione, tu entends que ce que Ron pense.

-Peut être qu'il faut que nous touchions Ron ensemble. Suggéra Hermione. Ron, tu veux bien qu'on essaye ?

-Oui pas de problème pour moi. Grâce à ça je ne callerais plus jamais aux exams. Dit il en riant.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner les réponses. Dit Hermione.

-Soit sympa ! Personne ne le saura !

-Moi je le saurais et ça me gênera.

-Bon ça suffit les tourtereaux, on a autre chose à faire pour le moment.

-Euh oui d'accord. Dirent en rougissant les deux interpellés.

Ils se placèrent en triangle afin de se voir. Ils avancèrent leurs mains vers les épaules des deux autres. Ils les laissèrent à quelques millimètres. Ils se regardèrent, souriant, en abaissant leurs mains.

Et là…


	7. chapitre 7: Révélations:

Bonjour à vous tous qui prennaient le temps de lire ma fic meme si peu d'entre vous me donnent leur avis.

Si vous lisez c'est que ça vous plait et je vous en remercie.

Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre. Il ne m'en reste pas beaucoup d'avance et je n'arrive plus trop à écrire ces derniers mois. Et oui, j'ai commençait cette fic il y a presque 10 mois maintenant.

Hier, je suis arrivée à écrire quelques pages.Eespérons que l'inspiration me reste.

Bon aller j'arrète avec mes jérémiades et vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre.

_En italique entre '' : pensées_

_**En italiques et gras : prophétie**_

**En gras : Article**

_**En italique : lettre**_

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », T, Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

** Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

_**Chapitre 7 : Révélations :**_

Rien. Pas de souvenir personnel des deux autres. Seulement eux se souriants, les mains posées sur les épaules des deux autres, formant un cercle dans le berceau calme du bord de l'étang.

-'_Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? Normalement, je vous vois dans vos propres pensées ou vous dans les miennes.'_ Questionna Ron.

-'_Ron ? Tu as pensé ces paroles ou tu les a dites ?'_ Répondit Hermione.

-'_Ben je sais pas. Pourquoi ?'_

-'_Parce que aucun de nous t'avons vu parler. Et que nous ne parlons pas non plus.'_ Expliqua Harry.

-Ça marche ! Jamais je ne l'aurais cru. S'écria Ron.

-Vous arrivez à lire dans mes pensées. Demanda Hermione avec un peu d'anxiété dans la voix.

-Non seulement quand tu nous parles ou que tu nous réponds. Enfin c'est comme ça pour moi. Dit Ron.

-Pareil.

Tous les trois se regardèrent en souriants.

-A table ! Entendirent-ils.

Ginny les attendait devant les porte de la maison. Elle les vit arriver bras dessus dessous riant à grand éclat, le sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous voir d'aussi bonne humeur tous les trois.

-Merci Ginny.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? Demanda la jeune fille en essayant de prendre son frère par le bras.

-Viens plus tôt avec moi. Dit Harry en la coupant dans son élan. Ça fait longtemps qui l'on ne s'ait pas vu.

Harry la pris par la taille et tous quatre s'avancèrent vers la table mise dans la cuisine.

-Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les trois d'aussi bonne humeur. Mon petit Harry, je suis ravie de t'avoir enfin à la maison. Tu n'aurais pas du rester aussi longtemps tout seul. Dit Molly en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-Merci Madame Weasley. Répondit Harry en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de la mère de son meilleur ami.

-Comme je l'ai dit à Hermione l'autre jour, tu peux m'appeler Molly, toi aussi tu fais partie de la famille.

-Merci Mad… Molly. Je suis ravi d'appartenir à votre famille. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix grave. Mais vous allez peut être regretter vos paroles. Je ne vais pas rester. Je rentre chez moi après le repas.

-Chez tes moldus ? Ne me dit pas que tu considères cette maison comme la tienne ?

-Vous savez, Monsieur Weasley, ils ne sont pas si terrible que ça en tout cas pas ma tante et mon cousin. Mais je ne parlais pas de leur maison mais de celle de Sirius.

-C'est vrai que tu as hérité de cette maison.

-Mais tu ne peux pas t'y installer tout seul ! Il faut que tu fasses attention. Pense à ta protection.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame Weasley, je suis bien protéger.

-Il faut que tu restes encore un peu avec nous, le temps que nous puissions venir avec toi.

-Je … je suis désolé Molly, mais vous ne pouvez pas venir, en tout cas pas pour ces prochaines semaines. Nous avons décidé avec Dumbledore que pour les prochains mois, du moins jusqu'à la rentrée, je serais seul juge de ce que je doit faire. Donc pour le moment, seuls certaines personnes sont autorisés à venir au 12 square Grimmaud. Mais j'ai toute la protection qu'il me faut. Le seul obstacle est de votre ressort Molly. Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté toutes mes conditions avec obligation que Ron et Hermione viennent avec moi. En fait il veux que tous les deux soient toujours au près de moi. Vous voyez, la décision vous revient Molly. Conclue Harry en la regardant avec un grand sourire.

-Ben, heu je ne sais pas Harry. Vous êtes un peu jeunes pour vivre seuls surtout dans les conditions actuelles.

-Je peux vous assurer que nous seront bien gardez. Si cela peux vous réconforter, sachez que Bill et Percy serons là de même que Tonk.

-Je vais réfléchir. Je te donnerais ma réponse après le repas.

Toute la tablée était suspendue aux lèvres des deux protagonistes. Hermione et Ron espéraient que Molly allait accepter la proposition d'Harry. Passer quelque temps sans adultes, libres de faire ce qu'ils voudraient. La perspective était réjouissante.

-'_Elle va dire non, je le sais.'_ Pensa sombrement Ron.

-'_Tu n'en sais rien, et si Harry a raison, elle ferra en sorte que nous soyons ensemble le plus possible'._ Lui répondit son amie.

-Hermione ? Je peux te parler quelques minutes ? Demanda Madame Weasley après le dessert.

-Bien sur Molly. Répondit la jeune fille. _'Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ?'_

-'_Je n'en sait rien'_ Lui répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

Toutes deux sortirent dans le jardin.

-Hermione, il est temps que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Toi seule es capable d'en comprendre toutes les implications. Quand j'était à Poudlard, j'avais, comme Ron et Harry, pris la divination mais aussi l'étude des runes comme toi.

-Vous avez pris tout ça ? Mais vous ne l'avez jamais dit !

-Je sais. Même Dumbledore n'ai pas au courant de ce qui va suivre.

-'_Harry avait raison'._

-Tu vois mon professeur de divination n'était pas Trelawney comme tu peux t'en douter mais c'était un homme vieux et usé. Ses cours étaient peu passionnant mais combinés à ceux des runes, ils prenaient plus de sens. J'ai donc décidé de rester après ces deux cours afin d'en apprendre d'avantage. Mes professeurs étaient ravis de voir qu'une jeune fille s'intéressait autant à ces deux matières qui sont généralement dénigrées par les étudiants.

Un soir, j'était restée plus tard que d'habitude dans la salle de divination avec le Professeur Dreamup. Tout à coup, il a commencé à parler d'une vois beaucoup plus aiguë que d'habitude :

_**« Un jour viendra, ton fils aura deux amis : l'un sera très puissant et aura la destinée monde entre ses mains, l'autre intelligent et puissant décidera de l'avenir de ta famille. Tous trois seront le ciment du nouveau monde magique. Bien ou Mal, ce sera ton influence qui déterminera. »**_

Je n'ai rien compris sur le moment à ce qu'il voulait dire. Moi qui donnerait le Mal ou le Bien au monde ? Je ne pouvais imaginer avoir autant d'impact.

L'année suivante, mon professeur d'études des runes m'a donné un exercice d'interprétation de tirage. Il m'a laissée seule dans la classe. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas savoir quel serait le résultat du tirage, qu'il me fesais confiance. Il saurait si j'avait réussi à l'interpréter à ma tête. J'ai passé toute la nuit sur la traduction. Et là encore je n'ai pas compris ce que cela voulait dire.

_**« De trois ils passeront à huit. Les trois premiers seront toujours ensembles. A Huit ils vaincront. En Mal en Bien ? À toi de décider. »**_

Quand j'ai accouché de mes fils, j'ai cherché à les élever dans le bonheur et la quête de la justice. Arthur n'est pas au courant de tout ça. J'ai tout garder pour moi pendant tout ce temps car je ne savais pas à qui me confier.

Puis Ron est né. A sa naissance, j'ai ressentit un grand élan de joie et de bonheur. Bien sur j'était heureuse lors de la naissance de mes fils mais quand il est arrivé, j'ai su qu'il était le fils conserné par la prophétie. C'est peut être pour cela que je l'ai tant couvé pendant son enfance. Quelques mois après sont nés Harry et Neville. Nous nous réjouissions tous : malgré les temps durs que nous vivions la vie continuait.

Quand Voldemort a tué les parents de Harry, Dumbledore nous a réunis et nous a parlé de la prophétie liant Harry à Voldemort. J'ai alors réalisé ce que signifiaient dire les dires de mon Professeur de divination et le tirage des runes. Il ne me restait plus qu'à t'attendre. Je me doutais que ce serait pendant la première année et durant le voyage dans le train. **_« Les trois premiers seront toujours ensembles »._**

Quand Harry m'a demandé comment accéder à la voie 9 ¾ , je l'ai reconnu tout de suite. Je me suis arrangée pour que Ron aille avec lui dans le train. Puis quand ils sont venus à ton secours lors de l'attaque du troll, j'ai connu ton nom. Depuis je fais ce que je peut pour que vous soyez ensemble et que vous n'ayez pas de soucis. Je sais aussi que toi et Ron vous vous aimez. Et je suis ravie car même sans ces prédictions, je n'aurais pas souhaité mieux pour mon fils. Continua Molly sans laisser le temps à Hermione de parler.

Si je te dis tout ça maintenant c'est que je vais vous autoriser à aller avec Harry. Car il faut que vous soyez ensemble et que je ne peux plus vous apprendre grand chose.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Interrompit Hermione. Nous avons encore besoin de vous beaucoup plus que vous ne pensez. Harry a besoin de vous comme d'une mère et moi j'ai besoin de vous comme model. Quand à Ron, vous êtes sa mère.

-Je te remercie pour toutes ces paroles si douces à entendre mais pour le moment, il faut que je vous laisse grandir par vous-même. Depuis votre aventure au ministère, je sais que le moment approche. Cela fait longtemps que je redoutais ce moment mais il est là, donc je cède la place. Je te confie mes fils, ma fille. Je te confie aussi Ginny car elle ne va pas vouloir rester derrière. Je suppose que Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood vont bientôt vous rejoindre.

Il en manque deux. A toi de les identifier et de les amener à vous. Tu es la plus responsable de vous trois. Ils ont une confiance aveugle en toi. C'est une lourde responsabilité.

-Mais quelqu'un doit la prendre. Je ne faiblirais pas. En tout cas, je ferrais ce que je peux. J'ai une idée pour l'une des deux personnes qui nous manquent. Harry va être contant mais Ron va rager. Il va avoir du mal l'accepter. Je pensais que moi aussi mais vu vos explications, je comprend mieux. Ne vous en faites pas Molly, je veillerais sur eux. Je ne demanderais qu'une seule chose. Je voudrais que Ginny reste encore avec vous pour le moment. Harry, Ron et moi avons deux ou trois choses à faire avant de retrouver les autres. Je pense que pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, nous aurons avancé.

-Je ne suis pas mécontente de garder ma fille un peu pour moi. Répondit Molly en souriant.

Toutes deux rentrent dans la maison où tout le monde les attendait.

-Ron, c'est d'accord, tu peux partir chez Harry.

-Yes. Cria Ron

-Merci Molly. Répondit Harry en souriant. _'Ca va Hermione ?'_

-'_Oui'._

-Hermione ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Rien Ron.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Il a y quelque chose. Je le sais.

-On en parlera à la maison. Dit Hermione tout doucement.

-Parler de quoi ? Questionna Fred.

-Je vais faire mes valises. Dit Ginny en commençant à monter les escaliers.

-Tu restes ici, Ginny ainsi que tes frères.

-Ain ? Pas question ! Crièrent les enfants Weasley.

-Pourquoi Ron et pas moi. Dit Ginny.

-Parce que je l'ai décidé. Dumbledore a dit Hermione et Ron. Il n'a pas parlé de toi ou de tes frères.

-Mais…

-Stop. C'est comme ça. Coupa Molly en signifiant que la conversation était finie.

Ron se dépêcha de partir faire se bagages avant que sa mère ne change d'avis.

-Tu viens Hermione ?

-J'arrive.


	8. chapitre 8: Installation:

HP et la maison des Black

_bonjour à vous qui continuez à lire ma fic. voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres._

_bonne lecture_

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

_**Chapitre 8 Installation :**_

Depuis que le ministre avait réhabilité Sirius, le 12 Square Grimmaud était de nouveau connecté officiellement au réseau de cheminée. Dumbledore et Harry avaient ajouté des protections telles que seules les personnes autorisées par Harry pouvaient y accéder. Cela avait était assez dur à mettre en place mais Harry était fier de son sortilège. Toutes personnes non admises se retrouvaient dans la cheminée d'une cellule du ministère. Harry avait ajouté un sortilège supplémentaire à l'insu de Dumbledore. Il voulait maîtriser ce qui se passait chez lui. Il avait donc fait en sorte qu'il puisse enlever son autorisation à une personne qui avait eu accès à la maison. Comme ça il était sûr des personnes entrant chez lui. La porte d'entrée était aussi protégée mais elle laissait entrer les moldus et était fermée à clef.

Hermione, Ron et Harry arrivèrent par la cheminée d'une pièce à coté de la cuisine. C'était une pièce ayant pour avantage de n'avoir qu'une seule porte. Les fenêtres étaient magiques comme celles du ministère. Harry avait fait en sorte que l'on voit les alentours du Terrier sous un grand soleil. Toute personne non avertie pouvait penser se trouver dans le salon des Weasley.

-Harry, nous sommes toujours au même endroit.

-Impressionnant Harry, se croirait chez moi.

-C'est fait exprès. Dit le jeune homme.

-Bonjour tout le monde

-Bonjour Tonk. Dirent en cœur les trois amis.

-Rien de neuf ?

-Maugrey qui maugréait car il n'a pas accès à la maison. Il est devant et fait les 100 pas.

-Je vais aller le voir. Dit Harry. Attendez-moi, on ira s'installer après.

Harry passa devant Mme Black qui renifla bruyamment

-Pff que des mécréants et sang sale ici. Cria-t-elle acrement.

-Si ça ne vous plait pas, vous pouvez aller voir ailleurs. Je suis sur que Mme Malfoy serait ravie de vous avoir chez elle. Répondit Harry. Au fait prenez aussi votre toile et votre elfe de maison. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pas besoin ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu mets ma maison ?

-Mme Black, je n'ai rien contre vous mais Kreatur est par trop habitué à vous pour avoir un autre maître. Et puis j'aurais aimé que nous nous entendions mieux tous les deux.

-Pas question sale bâtard. Je préfère quitter ma maison que de voir ce que tu vas en faire.

A ces mots, la veille mégère parti laissant sa toile vide.

Le jeune homme soupira.

-'_Au moins, elle est partie. Il faudra surveiller le tableau. Si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de revenir…'_

Il franchit le seuil de la maison et vit Maugrey Fol Oeil de l'autre côté de la rue faisant des allés retours rageux.

-Jeune homme comment oses-tu m'interdire l'accès à la maison ? Comment veux-tu que je te protège ?

-Je ne veux pas que vous me protégiez justement. Vous le savez. Même Dumbledore ne peut pas entrer et il est d'accord. Jusqu'à la rentrée, j'assurerais moi-même ma protection avec ceux que je choisirais pour ça. A votre place, je ne resterais pas là comme ça sinon les voisins moldus vont appeler la police et vous aurez du mal à vous expliquer.

Sur ces mots, le Survivant rentra dans sa maison. Il retrouva ses amis dans le salon.

-Que faisiez-vous ? Demanda-t-il ?

-Nous admirions tes sortilèges. Tonk nous a expliqué que tu avais fait en sorte que seuls ceux que tu autorisais puissent entrer. C'est grandiose. Jamais je ne pourrais t'arriver à la cheville ! S'écria Ron.

-Arrête ça tout de suite Ron. Ici nous sommes que tout les trois, désolé Tonk, et nous sommes à égalité. Toi aussi tu as des grands pouvoirs. Dit assez brusquement Harry en prenant les bagages d'Hermione.

Depuis que la maison appartenait à Harry, on voyait des changements apparaître. La maison semblait plus claire, plus accueillante.

-C'est amusant. Dit Ron, on a l'impression que la maison a changée d'aspect.

-Oui. Je crois que le fait de ne plus appartenir à un Black fait disparaître certaines caractéristiques que la famille de Sirius avait ajouté au fils du temps. Aquiéça Hermione.

-Tout à l'heure en passant près du tableau de la mégère, j'ai pu soulever un petit peu le cadre. Indiquat Harry.

-Tu crois que le sortilège de glue perpétuelle disparaît ? Demanda Ron.

-J'en ai l'impression. Répondit Harry.

-Je regarderais s'il existe des sortilèges qui disparaissent quand il n'y a plus de membre de la famille…

-Mais il reste encore Mme Malfoy et cette.. Qui appartiennent à la famille des Black. Interrompit Ron.

-Oui pas en descendants directs.

Au fur et à mesure que les trois amis traversaient les pièces, la maison donnait l'impression de s'éclaircir. A chaque pallier de l'escalier, un tableau attirait leurs regards.

Le tableau du rez de chaussée représentait les trois amis à Poudlard. On pouvait toute fois distinguer Ginny, Neville et Luna bien que très faiblement. Il y avait aussi deux silhouettes noires, l'une derrière Harry et l'autre devant Ginny.

-Bizarre comme tableau. Tu sais ce qu'il représente ? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

-Non. Répondit le jeune homme. Hermione ?

-Moi, je sais. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Et… ? Questionnèrent-ils.

-Vous comprendrez plus tard.

-Il faut toujours qu'elle fasse son intéressante. Grommela Ron.

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés au 1er étage.

-Tiens, tu as mis « les Canons » ! Il est superbe ce tableau.

-Je n'ai rien fait Ron. On dirait le poster que tu as dans ta chambre.

-Sauf que c'est vous deux qui jouez. Répliquât Hermione.

-Hein ?

-Waouh, je suis gardien, Harry est attrapeur, Ginny est poursuiveur. Et là c'est Hermione avec Luna dans les gradins. Je ne sais pas qui est l'autre poursuiveur mais Neville est batteur.

-Allez il faut ranger nos affaires. Dit Hermione en montant les marches.

Arrivée au deuxième étage, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Un tableau la représentait dans une grande bibliothèque où des enfants jouaient devant le feu de la cheminée. On pouvait apperçevoir Ron nageant dans une grande piscine au travers d'une vitre. Et Harry qui riait au éclat.

Tous trois montèrent au troisième étage qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore bien car Molly n'avait pas voulu qu'ils y aillent l'été dernier. Seul Harry était entré dans l'une des chambre et Hermione n'était restée que sur le pallier. Ils s'installaient à cet étage car les 2er étaient occupés par les « invités » d'Harry. Cela offrait aussi l'avantage d'obliger les visiteurs à passer devant les membres de l'Ordre qui résidaient dans la maison.

Arrivés sur le pallier, ils virent un grand tableau les représentant comme celui du bas mais il y avait quelque chose de différent qu'ils ne purent définir. Une certaine sérénité émanait du tableau ainsi qu'un fort sentiment d'amour. Ils regardèrent le couloir et virent huit portes. Une sur la gauche du pallier, trois de chaque côté et une au fond du couloir. En les ouvrant les unes après les autres, ils ne virent que des chambres semblables en taille et aménagement.

-C'est bizarre. Pourquoi toutes les chambres sont identiques ? Demanda Harry.

-Pas la moindre idée, même celle où était Buck est maintenant comme les autres autres.

-Et Buck où est-il ? Questiona Ron.

-Hagrid est venu le chercher. Malfoy a admis avoir exagéré les blessures qu'il lui avait infligés et a même avoué l'avoir provoqué. De ce fait les charges contre Buck sont tombées. Il est maintenant libre dans la forêt interdite et Hagrid m'a dit ce matin qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier Graup.

Ils déposèrent leurs bagages dans le couloir. Au moment où Harry allait ouvrir la 1ère porte, Hermione l'arrêta.

-Je pense savoir pourquoi les pièces sont identiques. Quand Sirius était là avec Buck, la chambre lui ressemblait assez. Ça doit être la même chose maintenant, il faut trouver la chambre que reflète le mieux notre personnalité.

-Et comment veux-tu faire ? Questionna Ron.

-Je n'en ais pas la moindre… idée… Répondit Hermione en s'arrêtant devant le tableau.

Les couples se tenaient chacun d'un côté. Harry et la personne inconnue partaient vers la droite alors que Ron et Hermione allaient sur la gauche.

-Voyons voir dit Hermione en tournant la poignée de la 1ère porte à gauche du tableau.

La pièce restait inchangée. Par contre quand elle ouvrit celle sur la gauche du pallier, elle entra dans une pièce spacieuse avec un lit à baldaquin et un grand bureau qui était chargé de fioles et autres matériels pour les potions. Deux larges fenêtres venaient éclairer la pièce. Dans un renfoncement, il y avait une baignoire et un lavabo. Toute la pièce était dans les tons jaunes pâles. Les garçons étaient stupéfaits. Hermione ravie, posa ses bagages près de la commode.

Ron ouvrit alors la 1er porte qu'Hermione avait essayée. Il se retrouva dans une pièce entièrement consacrée au Quidditch et notamment aux Canons. Dans les tons orangés, elle contenait une cage et un perchoir pour hiboux.

-Coq va se plaire dans cette chambre.

Comme dans la chambre d'Hermione, il y avait deux fenêtres par contre juste une douche et un lavabo le long d'un des murs. Sur le mur mitoyen avec le numéro 13 du Square Grimmaud, on pouvait voir un tableau représentant la même piscine que sur le tableau du 2nd demi-niveau, avec à l'arrière une maison londonienne typique.

-Bien il ne me reste qu'à trouver la mienne. Dit Harry en posant le panier de Pattenrond au près de sa litière.

Il sortit de la chambre. Et alla directement au fond du couloir. Hermione et Ron ayant suivis les indications de leur « moi » du tableau, il fit de même. Il ouvrit la porte du fond à droite. La chambre était différente mais elle ne correspondait pas tout à fait à Harry. Il ressortit et ouvrit la porte du fond. Il entra dans une chambre aux dominantes vertes et rouges. Vert comme ses yeux.

-'_Et la couleur des serpentards'_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Rouge comme l'emblème des Griffondors. On trouvait aussi de très légères traces d'argent et or dans la décoration.

La pièce contenait, à l'instar des deux autres chambres, deux fenêtres. En face de la porte, on pouvait admirer le tableau d'un magnifique jardin où on imaginait sans peine deux amoureux le parcourir tout à leur bonheur.

-'_Bizarre'_ Pensa Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il entra plus en avant dans la chambre. Il y avait, comme dans la chambre de Ron, une douche et un lavabo le long du mur mitoyen. Le lit se trouvait dans le décrocher de la chambre en face des fenêtres. Agrémentée d'un bureau et d'une commode, il semblait à Harry que sa chambre n'était pas complète. Il y manquait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. Il s'approcha des fenêtres après avoir déposé ses bagages. Il vit en contre bas un jardin à l'abandon. Il semblait appartenir à la maison mais il ne voyait pas comment faire pour y accéder.

Ils rejoignirent Tonk afin de préparer le repas du soir. Là, Hermione et Ron eurent la surprise de voir Bill, Percy et Charlie Weasley en train d'éplucher les légumes tandis que Tonk et Fleur Delacour discutaient au coin du feu.

-Vous avez trouvez vos chambres ? Demanda Tonk alors que les trois amis entraient dans la cuisine.

-Tu as déjà fait des changements de déco ? Quand as-tu pu le faire ? Questionna Ron. La maison est à toi depuis hier seulement !

-En fait depuis la mort de Sirius alors que l'Ordre déménageait, on a constaté des changements. Beaucoup d'objets empreints de magie noire ont soit disparus soit ont pu être enlevés notamment dans l'armoire du salon.

La cuisine est la pièce qui a le plus changée ces derniers jours. C'est devenue une pièce beaucoup plus agréable. En plus de la cheminée pour faire les repas, il en ait apparue une autre avec un coin salon. C'est très agréable. On peut rester ensemble même quand on prépare les repas. Répondit Fleur lovée dans un fauteuil devant le feu.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Hermione. Tu es ici pour les vacances ?

-Bonjour Hermione. Non, je me suis installée en Angleterre. Harry a eu la gentillesse de me proposer de me loger chez lui.

-C'est pareil pour moi. Ajouta Tonk.

-Vous aussi vous habitez ici ? Demanda Ron en se tournant vers ses trois aînés affairés devant les fourneaux.

-Non. Répondit Charlie. Moi, je suis là pour l'été. Mes dragons vont bien et je préfère rester avec vous que d'aller chez les parents.

-Moi, je me suis installé. Dit Percy de son ton pompeux. Je travaille toujours au ministère mais il faut bien qu'un adulte veille sur vous.

-Idem pour moi. Dit Bill en regardant son jeune frère faire la grimace devant les paroles de l'autre préfet en chef de la famille. Mais Harry nous a dit de rester avec vous. Et puis Dumbledore était plutôt soulagé.

Hermione alla rejoindre les trois frères afin de leur donner une coups de main pour mettre la table. Harry l'arrêta en lui disant que chacun mettait la main à la pâte mais à tour de rôle. Aujourd'hui c'était aux garçons de faire la cuisine.

-Encore une idée tordue que tu as eu là, Harry. Ronchonna Ron en se lavant les mains.

-Estimes-toi heureux, tu n'as qu'un repas à préparer. Répliquât Hermione en s'installant avec les filles. Pattenrond vint la rejoindre en ronronnant.

-Et vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils nous empoisonnent ? Questionna la jeune fille.

-Non car ces trois là sont de vrai cordons bleus. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on leur dit d'ouvrir un restaurant. Répondit Tonk en riant.

-Eh ! C'est parce que nous n'avons pas de généreux bienfaiteur comme les jumeaux que nous ne le faisons pas. S'écria Bill en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

-Bon Ron, tu viens nous aider un peu ? Dit le survivant.

-Au secours, ne les laissaient pas faire. Eux vont nous empoisonner !

-Merci pour la confiance Mione. Répondit Ron en grommelant. '_Tu ne le payeras'._

-' _Eh ! Tu crois que si j'avais rien dit cela n'aurait pas été suspect ?'_

-'_Bon ça va tous les deux'._

Après le repas, fort savoureux au demeurant, tous se retrouvèrent autour de la seconde cheminée de la cuisine.

-Pourquoi n'allons nous pas dans le salon ? Questionna Ron.

-Parce que pour le moment, c'est la seule pièce qui soit un tant soit peu accueillante. Demain il faudra commencer à nettoyer les autres pièces.

-'_Et me revoilà devenue femme de ménage'_

-'_Arrêtes un peu s'il te plaît. Je te présente mes excuse Ron, c'était très bon'_

-'_Tu vois, femme de mauvaise foi'._

-Demain, Hermione, Ron et moi allons sur le chemin de Traverse. Dit Harry. Nous ne pourrons vous aider que l'après midi. Je doit passer à Gringotts avant d'aller faire les boutiques. Nous partirons après le petit déjeuner.

-Non pas déjà ! Harry, il va me falloir un peu de temps pour faire ce que tu m'as demandé.

-Ron, ne fait pas l'enfant. Coupa son amie. Harry, tu crois que nous aurons le temps de faire les boutiques côté moldu ? Je doit refaire ma garde robe.

-Je crois qu'oui. Nous avons rendez vous à 11 heures avec Drago devant le magasin de Quidditch. Si on part à 9 heures, on aura le temps d'aller à la banque avant et de faire quelques boutiques. Nous irons chez les moldus l'après midi.

-Bonne nuit. Dit Percy, je doit travailler moi demain.

-Bonne nuit Perce. Répondirent en cœur ses frères.

Au même moment, ils entendirent un double pop dans la pièce.

-Monsieur Potter, bonsoir Monsieur. Dirent Dobby et Winky.

-Bonsoir Winky, Dobby. Que faites vous là ? Demanda Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que Monsieur avait une maison et que vous auriez sûrement besoin d'aide. Alors Dobby a dit à Winky que cela aurait été bien, Monsieur, de vous servir, Monsieur. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que Dobby était libre de partir pour une meilleure place. Que Dobby était libre, Monsieur. Alors Dobby a dit à Winky que l'on pouvait aller vous voir pour vous aider Monsieur.

-Winky, voudrais-tu t'occuper de ma maison ? Il y a un autre elfe de maison mais il appartenait à la famille de mon parrain et il ne me convient pas vraiment. Il va partir pour servir, je crois, la dernière représentante de la famille Black encore en vie. Tu la connais Dobby, c'est Mme Malfoy.

-Oui Dobby le connais. Dit l'elfe en frissonnant.

-Winky veux appartenir à une famille de sorcier, Monsieur Potter. Pas être payée.

-Voici ce que je te propose Winky. Dit Harry, tu deviens mon elfe de maison à partir de maintenant…

-Harry. Cria Hermione. Comment peux-tu…

-'_Laisse moi finir'. _Tu deviens mon elfe de maison à plusieurs conditions :

1- Tu t'habilles convenablement, je ne veux pas serviteurs mal habillés. Je veux que tes vêtements soient propres et en bon état.

2- Pour cela, je te donne un peu d'argent chaque mois pour les entretenir, en acheter des nouveaux quand tu en aura besoin. S'il te restes de l'argent, tu pourras l'utiliser comme bon te semble.

3- Tu as ordre de me rappeler de te donner l'argent si j'oublie.

4- Tu doit m'appeler Harry et pas Monsieur Potter.

5- Plus d'alcool pour toi à partir de maintenant.

Tu acceptes ces conditions ? Demanda Harry en regardant l'elfe de maison se tordre les mains.

-Harry, tu oublies quelque chose ! Répliquât Hermione assez durement.

-Ha oui !

6- Tu ne doit pas te punir toi-même, je le ferais si je le jure nécessaire.

-Monsieur …. Monsieur Potter, ne veux pas de moi, Monsieur. Pleurnicha Dobby. Qu'est que Dobby a fait à Monsieur Potter pour que Monsieur ne veut pas de lui ?

-Mais rien Dobby, je me demandais juste si tu ne voulais pas travailler pour Hermione ou pour Ron.

-Il n'est pas question que j'ai un elfe de maison. Cria Hermione.

-Ha… Harry tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je ne peux pas le payer ! Je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour le faire. Dit Ron avec regret.

-Tu compte le payer ? Demanda Hermione en le regardant bizarrement.

-Bien sur. Répondit Ron. Il est libre non ? Donc je l'aurais payé.

-Dans ce cas là… Dit Hermione. Dobby. Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers l'elfe de maison, accepterais tu deux employeurs ? Nous te payerons évidemment. Et les conditions posée à Winky sont aussi valable pour toi.

-L'amie de Monsieur Potter veux bien de Dobby alors ? Et le meilleur ami de Monsieur Potter aussi ?

-Oui Dobby.Répondit Ron en souriant. Harry, j'avoue que la possibilité d'avoir un elfe de maison à moi…

-Hum ! hum…

-… Qui veuille bien travailler pour moi est une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer.

-Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Weasley, Dobby va préparer vos chambres pour la nuit.

-Winky va faire de même avec vos affaires Maître.

-Winky, Dobby, il est hors de questions que vous nous appeliez Maître, juste Harry, Hermione et Ron. Ordonna le jeune sorcier.

-Bien Maî… Monsieur Potter. Dirent les elfes en disparaîssant.

-Donc demain folle journée de courses ! S'écrièrent Tonk et Fleur en même temps.

-Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Harry avec hésitation, '_Zut moi qui pensais qu'on serait que tous les quatre, on va avoir du mal à être tranquille avec Drago.'_

-Harry, tu oublies que même si tu as obtenue plus de libertés de Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser sortir seul.

-Mais je ne suis pas seul ! Il y aura Ron et Hermione.

-Peut être mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Coupa sèchement Charlie.

-C'est fou ce qu tu ressemble à maman quand tu fait ça.

Harry quitta la cuisine d'assez mauvaise humeur. Jamais Drago ne voudrait accepter la présence des deux filles. Déjà que celles de Ron et Hermione allaient être dure à lui faire admettre.

Comment allait-il apprendre à lui faire confiance si lui arrivait protégé comme un prince ? Il ne se comprenait plus ces derniers temps, en fait depuis la descente du train accentué par la visite de Drago. Il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. Il pensait à sa voix quand il lui avait dit ne pas vouloir devenir mangemort. Heureusement qu'il avait réellement suivi le peu de cours de Rogue même s'il avait fait en sorte que son professeur d'occulmentie ne se doute de rien. Il avait pu grâce à ça rester de marbre devant Drago, lors de leur entrevue, malgré le choc qu'il avait eu. Et les émotions qu'il avait ressentit.

-Votre lit est prêt Monsieur, j'ai ranger vos affaires. S'il faut les ranger différemment dites le moi. Monsieur.

-Harry. Dit le jeune sorcier, je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Harry.

-Je… Je crois…

-Oui ?

-Que Winky va avoir beaucoup de mal, Monsieur.

-Essaye s'il te plait. Bonne nuit Winky. Oh ! Merlin, j'ai oublié de te monter ta chambre.

-Ma chambre ? Mais Winky n'a pas besoin de chambre ! Monsieur.

-Winky…

-Bien Monsieur.

-Voilà. Dit Harry arrivé devant une petite pièce à coté de la cuisine. C'est ta chambre. Demain, je te ramènerais de quoi la meubler et tes vêtements. En attendant voici une couverture pour te couvrir et une autre pour te faire une lit. Désolé ce n'est pas d'un grand confort mais demain j'améliorerais ça.

-C'est parfait Monsieur. Winky est contente Monsieur Pot… Monsieur Harry.

-A Winky, Harry vous êtes là. Harry je ne sais pas où Dobby peut dormir. Aurais tu une pièce pour lui ?

-Oui. Il n'a qu'à s'installer dans la pièce suivante. Elle ressemble à celle ci. Dobby, Winky, vous êtes chez vous dans ces pièces. Vous -pourrez les décorer et les aménager comme bon vous semble. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Monsieur. Bonne nuit Mademoiselle.

- 7 -


	9. Chapter 9: sur le chemin de traverse

Bonjour à vous !

Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre mais entre le boulot, la petite sœur qui attend une petite fille et mon manque d'inspiration, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tete.

J'espère que vous aimerez quand meme cette suite.

Bonne lecture

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », T, Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

**Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

_**Chapitre 9: sur le chemin de traverse :**_

Le lendemain matin, après avoir bataillé ferme pour que seules Tonk et Fleur viennent avec eux, les trois amis arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Personne ne prêta attention à eux quand ils le traversèrent. Harry avait rabattu ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice afin de la cacher.

Ils arrivèrent à Gringotts. Sous la surveillance de Bill, Harry et ses deux amis allèrent dans le bureau du responsable des comptes.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle, Messieurs Weasley. Dit le gobelin.

-Nous voudrions ouvrir plusieurs comptes. Dit Harry.

-Ah ! Oui. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire. Il ne manque que les signatures des titulaires.

-Il en manque une mais j'ai l'autorisation de ses parents et un de ses aînés pour garant.

-Etait-il majeur ? Et présent ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Mademoiselle Granger, veuillez signer ici. Dit le gobelin en tendant une plume et un parchemin à Hermione.

-Mais ? Harry que ce passe t-il ? Pourquoi veux-tu que j'ai un compte ? Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment !

-C'est que je pense que nous allons en avoir besoin dans les mois qui viennent. En plus tu l'aurais fait avant la rentrée puisque tu vas avoir 17 ans. J'accélère juste un peu les choses. Tu ne peux pas échanger tout le temps de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier.

-C'est vrai. Admit Hermione en commençant à lire le contrat.

Arrivée à la fin, elle le signa. Le gobelin lui tendit alors un parchemin.

-Mais pourquoi y a-t-il déjà de l'argent dessus ? Harry ?

-J'ai décidé que puisque nous étions libres de toutes contraintes, enfin presque, cet été, il fallait en profiter. Et puis j'ai assez d'argent comme ça, normale que j'en fasse profiter mes meilleurs amis.

-Oui mais deux milles galions….

-Pardon ? Deux milles ? Et pour moi aussi ?

-Oui, Ron. Pour toi aussi. Et pour Ginny, je pense que mille suffiront pour le moment.

-Mais… mais, c'est beaucoup d'argent Harry !

-Comme ça tu vas pouvoir t'acheter des affaires neuves pour la rentrée.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup Harry. Dit Hermione en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Oui merci. Dit Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Après avoir signé les contrats de Ron et Ginny, Bill étant garant pour sa sœur, ils allèrent retirer un peu d'argent sorcier et moldu.

Ron voulu aller acheter tout de suite quelques bonbons pour fêter cette nouvelle fortune.

Hermione, elle, préféra acheter plusieurs bourses.

-'_Pourquoi en prends-tu huit ? Une ne te suffie pas ?'_ Questionna Ron en ouvrant un paquet de chocogrenouille.

-'_Oui et pourquoi certaines sont identiques ?'_

-Pour cette raison. Dit Hermione en prenant ses achats.

Elle retira du sac trois bourses. L'une était orange avec un liseré rouge et un cordon or, la deuxième verte avec un liseré rouge et argent et un cordon or. La troisième était rouge avec un liserer orange et un cordon or.

-La 1ère est pour toi Ron, afin de mettre les quelques sous qu'il te reste. La deuxième pour toi Harry et la dernière pour moi. Dit-elle en rangeant la monnaie dedans.

-Merci Hermione. Répondirent en cœur les deux garçons.

-Et les autres, elles sont pour qui ? Questionna encore une fois Ron.

-Tu verras bien. Répondit la jeune femme en marchant vers la boutique de Quidditch. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher sinon, il va repartir sans nous attendre.

Harry la dépassa assez vite. Il voulait être le 1er à le voir ce matin. Ron suivit en traînant un peu les pieds.

Hermione sourit en voyant Drago hautain comme à son habitude devant la vitrine.

-Ron, viens vite voir. Ils ont sortit un nouveau Nimbus. Cria Harry.

-Tiens, tiens, Potty et sa clique. Weasley, Granger. Dit Drago en regardant leurs reflets dans la vitre.

-Drago, que je suis contente de te voir. Dit Hermione en lui fessant un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Granger. Merci et toi ? Dit-il d'un ton mordant.

-Très bien. Je viens de réaliser que je ne savais pas quand était ton anniversaire alors je t'ai acheté un cadeau. Tu en as déjà sûrement plein mais bon… Continua-t-elle en lui tendant une bourse verte comme celle d'Harry mais avec un liseré rouge et or et un cordon argent.

-Effectivement, j'en ai déjà quelques unes. Répondit-il en la glissant tout de même discrètement dans sa poche.

-Mon cadeau ne paraît certainement pas très original par rapport à ce qu'on peut t'offrir habituellement mais comme ça on a tous la même.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Drago étonné.

-Harry montre-lui la tienne. Toi aussi Ron.

S'il sourit en voyant celle de Ron, il pâlît un peu en voyant celle d'Harry.

-Tu as acheté la même Potter ?

-Non, c'est Hermione que vient de me l'offrir.

Drago tourna alors son regard sur Hermione que lui fit un grand sourire.

-'_Bon apparemment, elle est d'accord pour que je vienne'._ Pensa le blondinet.

-Drago ?

-Oui,Granger ?

-Tu fais quoi le 31? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry. Tu peux même rester le soir, il y a assez de chambres pour que tu dormes à la maison.

-'_Tu es folle !'_ Lui crièrent ses deux amis.

-'_Mais non'._

-Chez toi Granger ? ça m'étonnerais !

-C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de te dire que nous vivions chez Harry désormais. C'est au 12 Square Grimmaud, mais il vaut mieux que tu viennes par l'entrée moldue. La cheminée a des problèmes en ce moment et je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir la réparer d'ici là.

-Granger lance les invitations mais es-tu d'accord ? Demanda Drago en se tournant vers Harry.

-Bien évidemment. Jamais Hermione ne t'aurais invité si je ne le voulais pas. Par contre, je te préviens dès maintenant, il y aura aussi des moldus ce jour là.

-Bof, je ferrais avec. Dit-il en se retournant. Hé ! Potter, tu devrais aller faire les boutiques, tes fringues sont minables.

-Effectivement, tu n'avais pas tord. Il sera possible de l'amener à nous. Confia Hermione alors que son ami fixait le serpentard.

-C'est vrai qu'il a été moins caustique que d'habitude mais de là à devenir gentil… dit Ron.

-Dis-moi Ron, quand es-tu venu du « bon » côté ? Questionna Hermione.

-Je l'ai toujours été.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas.

-Quelqu'un a déjà pensé que tu étais « mauvais » ?

-Non, je ne pense pas.

Harry souriait. Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir son amie.

-Et Drago ? Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il soit « méchant » ?

-Hermione ! C'est le fils d'un mangemort !

-Alors toi, tu es « gentil » parce que tes parents font partis de l'Ordre ?

-Euh non… parce que je suis gentil c'est tout.

-Et si Drago était « gentil » mais que comme sa famille est du côté du Mal, tout le monde le classait parmi les méchants ?

-Ron ne pu rien ajouter. Il était stupéfait par ce qu'Hermione venait de lui démonter.

Ils déjeunèrent chez Florien Fortarôme. Fleur attirait sur elle tous les regards.

-Pas très efficace pour passer inaperçu. Grogna Harry qui avait espéré pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Drago.

-Oh ! Mais si ! Personne ne se souviendra de t'avoir vu comme ça. Répliquât Tonk alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

-Ça te va bien de rire, toi. Tu as vu ta tenue ? Tout le monde te regarde. Grogna Ron.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Dit Hermione étonnée. Il fait chaud, je n'allais pas m'habiller comme en hiver.

-On ne dirait pas que tu es une sorcière comme ça. Rétorquât le jeune roux.

-Moi, j'aime bien comme tenue. C'est simple et peut convenir aussi bien chez les sorciers que chez les moldus. Répliquât Fleur.

-Enfin, Ron. Tu m'as déjà vu en short et débardeur. J'ai juste rajouté une longue chemise noire. Dit d'un ton excédé la plus jeune des sorcières.

Ron ne rajouta rien. Peut être parce que le repas venait d'être servit ?

Après le déjeuner, les cinq jeunes sorciers retraversèrent le Chaudron Baveur pour passer du côté moldu de Londres.

Ron, à son habitude, ronchonnait dans son coin ne voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt d'y aller puisque de toutes façons ils auraient pu tout trouver sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Arrête un peu Ron. Dit Harry. Hermione a envie d'y aller et moi aussi. Tu peux nous attendre là si tu veux. Sinon arrête de ronchonner.

Ils entrèrent tous dans une boutique de vêtements masculins, les filles n'ayant pas voulu les laisser y aller seuls.

Elles se chargèrent de relooker les deux jeunes hommes. Si Harry se laissa faire car il y avait trop longtemps que les vêtements de Dud lui pesaient, Ron ronchonna de plus belle. Il n'avait aucune envie de changer de style. A force de persuasion Fleur et Hermione réussirent à lui faire acheter un jean et quelques hauts. Quand à Harry, il repartit avec toute une garde robe : jean, évidement, un noir et un bleu mais aussi un pantalon plus habillé au cas ou il aurait à participer à une cérémonie officielle. Il avait aussi choisi des chemises et des t-shirt, tous dans les tons verts, argents et noirs pour se marier avec ses vêtements sorciers. Il avait aussi pris quelques pulls et affaires d'hiver. Maintenant qu'il avait une maison à lui, il pouvait envisager les choses plus sereinement. Il se sentait beaucoup plus libre depuis qu'il n'avait plus à retourner chez les Dursley.

Ensuite ils furent traînés de force dans une boutique féminine. Heureusement pour les deux jeunes sorciers, ils trouvèrent des sièges près des cabines d'essayage.

Fleur, Tonk et Hermione firent un défilé devant les deux garçons. Harry complimentait souvent ses trois amies sur les tenues qu'elles choisissaient.

-'_Elles veulent acheter tout le magasin ou quoi ?'_ Demanda Ron.

-'_Je pense que c'est pour elles une occasion qu'elles n'auront pas de si tôt. Tu as vu la mine réjouie d'Hermione ?'_ Dit Harry.

-'_Oui. C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air de s'amuser.' _Lui répondit Ron en souriant.

Alors qu'elles regardaient les sous-vêtements, Ron alla faire un tour dans le magasin.

Ron rouspéta de plus belle quand il comprit qu'il devait porter les paquets de ces dames. Harry aussi sur ce coup là. Il n'avait pas imaginé que les filles avaient réellement dévalisé la boutique.

-'_Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être belle dans cette robe d'été. Elle a bien changé mon Hermione'_ Pensa rêveusement Ron alors que les trois jeunes filles marchaient devant eux.

-'_C'est vrai qu'elles offrent un magnifique…'_ commença Harry.

-'U_n magnifique ?'_ Demanda Ron avant de se rendre compte que son ami s'était arrêté devant une vitrine.

-Harry ? Appela le jeune Weasley.

A ces mots, les filles se retournèrent et purent voir Harry cloué sur place en dévisageant un jeune homme blond dans le magasin.

-C'est vrai que ce mec est fabuleux. Dit Tonk.

-'_Arrête de baver, s'il te plaît'_ Demanda Hermione.

-Hein ? Je ne bave pas. Dit Harry en revenant à la réalité. Personne sauf peut être Hermione n'avait reconnu Malfoy junior dans ses habits moldus.

-'_Morgane, il m'a vu. Il va s'empresser de dire à tout le monde que je porte des vêtements de moldu'_. Se dit Drago alors qu'il détaillait lui aussi son ennemi. _'Il a changé de style. Il aurait peut être mieux valu qu'il ne le fasse pas. Je vais avoir de la concurrence cette année.'_

Rentrés à la maison, ils furent accueillis par Dobby et Winky qui s'empressèrent de monter leurs achats.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon du 1er étage.

-C'est moi, ou quelque chose a changé ? Demanda Harry.

-Si on compare à l'été dernier, le salon est transformé tu veux dire ! Répliquât Ron.

-Regardez, la tapisserie des Black aussi est différente. S'exclama Hermione en s'approchant du mur. Elle a l'air neuve.

Ils virent des couleurs chatoyantes et vivantes. Toutes les personnes qui avaient été « éliminées » par la mère de Sirius étaient de nouveau présentes sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black.

Les différences ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Les Black ayant en un contact avec Voldemort ou une idéologie se reprochant de la sienne étaient présents mais d'une couleur sombre. Il y avait sur l'arbre un groupe de personne souligné par un trait argent et or mais plus terne que le groupe de ceux qui avaient pris le plis contraire à Voldemort.

-Et ceux là c'est qui ? Demanda Ron.

-Je dirais les indécis ou ceux qui n'avaient pas à choisir de camps. Supposa Harry.

-Je pense que c'est les deux. Regardez avant que Voldemort n'apparaisse tous sont de couleur neutre sauf ceux qu'on connaît comme étant extrémiste en leur temps. Répondit Hermione.

-Pourquoi Malfoy est en même temps d'une couleur sombre et en même temps en argent. C'est bizarre. Dit Ron.

-Peut être simplement parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait son choix. Supposa Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi pas en neutre alors ? Continua Ron.

-Arrête de faire le septique Ron. Je te dis qu'il sera bientôt de notre côté. Dit sèchement Harry. Ne doute pas de ça. Compris ?

-Euh… oui. Ne t'énerve pas Harry. Calma Ron.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changer dans la pièce. Le secrétaire ne contenait quasiment plus d'objets maléfiques. On pouvait à présent apprécier le canapé et les fauteuils assortis aux rideaux de velours vert mousse qui maintenant avaient l'air neuf.

De part et d'autre de la cheminée, les armoires exemptes de tous grains de poussière donnaient l'air d'attendre qu'Harry y dépose quelques-uns uns de ses trésors.

Hermione, qui était sortie depuis quelques minutes revient les bras chargés de livres.

-Ça te dérange si je les mets ici ? Dans ma chambre je n'ai pas de bibliothèque. Demanda Hermione.

-Pas de problème. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, en regardant son amie déposer ses livres dans les armoires. Il sourit franchement quand Ron revient avec les figurines de ses joueurs préférés et son jeu d'échec.

-Il sera parfait sur la table du salon. On fait une partie Harry ? Demanda Ron en disposant ses figurines sur les étagères de l'autre armoire.

-Oui, je vais juste chercher quelque chose dans ma chambre.

Lui aussi voulait mettre sa touche personnelle dans cette pièce.

-Je sens que ce salon va devenir une de nos pièces préférées. Dit le nouveau propriétaire en disposant sur le manteau de la cheminée une photo de ses parents, une de Sirius prise lors de leur mariage. Il plaça juste au centre une photo des trois amis qu'avait pris Colin l'année précédente.

-Et voilà. C'est vraiment chez nous maintenant. Dit doucement Hermione en s'installant dans le canapé pour lire alors que les garçons prenaient place dans les fauteuils.

-Hermione, je te rappelle qu'on est chez Harry. Pas chez nous. Opposa Ron.

-Non. Elle a raison. Cette maison est peut être à moi sur le papier mais elle est aussi à vous si vous le voulez. Je serais plus que ravi que vous habitiez avec moi. Si vos parents sont d'accord évidemment. Répliquât Harry.

La fin d'après midi coula doucement dans cette atmosphère. Aucune des trois n'éprouvaient le besoin de parler.

La soirée se passa tout aussi doucement.


	10. Chapitre 10: 1er jour de liberté

Bonjour à vous tous qui continuez à lire ma fic. Heureusement que les stats de fanfiction permettent de voir combien de personnes viennent voir les chapitres. Au moins je sais que vous me lisez. Et pour les rewieus, étant moi même très "paresseuse" sur leurs posts, je comprends…

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », G (général), Slash Yaoï /Yuri

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

** Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

petit rappel:

_En italique entre '' : pensées_

_**En italiques et gras : prophétie**_

**En gras : Article**

_En italique : lettre_

Sur ce bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 10 : 1er jour de liberté :**_

Samedi matin, Winky réveilla Harry en lui apportant son petit déjeuner au lit.

-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Monsieur. Dit Winky. Vous avez bien dormi ?

-Oui merci. Répondit Harry en se calant avec les oreillers. Je suis désolé, Winky, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de meubles ni de vêtements pour elfes de maison hier.

-Vous voulez toujours que j'ai une chambre à moi et des vêtements ? Questionna l'elfe.

-Bien évidemment ! Je ne fais pas de fausses promesses.

-Dans ce cas là, Dobby et moi pouvons aller chercher tout ça. Monsieur.

-Je te donnerais de l'argent pour tes achats et ceux de Dobby. Et puis comme ça vous pourrez choisir ce qui vous plaira.

-Ho merci, Monsieur, merci. Remercia Winky en prennent la main du jeune sorcier.

Harry profita de ce premier petit déjeuner au lit de sa vie qui n'était pas un lit d'infirmerie.

-'_C'est bien la première fois où je ne suis pas à Poudlard ou chez les Weasley et que je ne suis pas obligé de me presser.'_ Pensa Harry en savourant son café.

Son regard se perdit à travers la fenêtre alors qu'il repensait aux rêves qui avaient peuplé sa nuit. Elle avait était beaucoup plus calme que celles de ces derniers temps. Voldemort semblait avoir décidé de le laisser avec sa peine depuis la mort de Sirius. Il n'avait plus eu de vision du Mage Noir ou l'impression que celui-ci pénétrait son âme. Il faut dire qu'il avait été submergé par le chagrin et la colère. Colère contre Dumbledore, contre Sirius, contre lui-même. Voldemort n'aurait pas pu le torturer d'avantage.

Mais là, dans la maison de Sirius, avec ses amis autours de lui, il se sentait plus fort, plus serein. Bien sûr, il souffrait toujours du vide laissé en lui par Sirius depuis son passage au travers le voile mais sa colère disparaissait. Harry commençait à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles Dumbledore lui avait caché la prophétie tout ce temps. Il ne lui pardonnait toujours pas mais maintenant qu'il entrevoyait les tenants et les aboutissants de cette prophétie. Conséquences pour lui mais aussi pour ses amis et pour le monde sorcier.

Aprés avoir dégusté son petit déjeuner au lit, Harry se prépara et rejoignit ses amis dans la cuisine.

-Harry, tu aurais pu t'habiller un peu mieux. Tu compte laisser tes nouveaux habits dans ton armoire ? Se moqua Ron.

-Non. Mais on a du pain sur la planche et pour ce qu'on va faire, il vaut mieux mettre de vieux fringues. Lui répondit Harry en souriant à Hermione. Et ou sont les autres ? Questionna-t-il.

-Percy et Bill sont partis au ministère car ils avaient quelque chose à finir là bas. Tonk, Fleur et Charlie sont repartis sur le chemin de Traverse. Répondit Hermione en finissant de ranger la table du petit déjeuner.

-A croire qu'elles n'ont pas tout acheté hier. Il doit rester une ou deux boutiques qu'elles n'ont pas dévalisées. Ironisa Ron en nettoyant la table. Tu veux manger quelque, Harry ?

-Non merci. Winky m'a apporté mon déjeuner au lit. Répondit Harry.

-Non ? Tu en as de la chance. Et pourquoi je n'y ais pas eu droit moi ? Interrogea Ron.

-Parce que. Dit sèchement Hermione.

-Mais 'Mione…

-Non Ron. Ce n'est pas par ce que tu as un elfe de maison que tu dois te prendre pour un pacha. Coupa Hermione.

-Mais je ne le fait pas. Et puis c'est quoi un pacha ?

-Ron !

-Stop, vous deux. On ne va pas y passer toute la journée. Dit Harry en se plaçant entre ses deux amis. _'Hermione, laisse le un peu. C'est normal qu'il veuille en profiter. C'est une fortune qu'il ne pensait pas avoir un jour.'_ Pensa Harry en regardant la jeune fille.

-'_Je sais mais…'_

-'_Hermione, lâche un peu de lest'_.

-Et ! Vous deux ! Vous avez fini. Je n'aime pas qu'on parle sur moi !

-Désolé Ron. Dit Harry. _'J'essayer juste de te sauver la mise'._

-Mmm.

-Bon alors que veux-tu que l'on fasse aujourd'hui ? Questionna Hermione.

-On va nettoyer un peu la maison. Il faut bien que l'on fasse quelque chose.

-Et me revoilà devenu femme de ménage. Grogna Ron qui ne digérait toujours pas les messes bases de ses deux amis.

Ron et Hermione montèrent dans leurs chambres afin de se changer sous les conseils d'Harry. Pendant ce temps là, le jeune sorcier regagna doucement le hall d'entrée. Il put remarquer que Madame Black ne semblait pas être revenue depuis son départ, il y a deux jours.

-'_Il faudra que je demande à Malfoy si elle est chez eux'. _Pensa-t-il regardant la toile vide.

Dans le couloir, plus clair que dans son souvenir, les chandeliers semblaient plus brillants et le porte parapluie en patte de troll avait disparu.

-'_C'est une bonne chose. Au moins, il ne fera plus tomber personne. Mais je me demande tout de même pourquoi il y a tant de serpents dans la décoration. C'est assez inhabituel ! Même dans les quartiers des serpentards à Poudlard il n'y en a pas autant.'_

Sur ces pensées, ses amis arrivèrent.

-Alors par quoi on commence. Demanda Ron qui avait l'air d'avoir oublié son air grognon dans sa chambre.

-Je pensais qu'on pouvait commencer par le perron. D'un il faut bien commencer quelque part et puis comme ça on arrivera peut être à changer un peu l'aspect du Square Grimmaud. Si on se met à nettoyer peut être que les autres habitants en feront de même.

-Tu es d'un optimisme incroyable. Dit Ron. Mais allons y. Continua-t-il en descendant au sous-sol pour aller chercher des balais, serpillières et autres ustensiles qui leur seraient utiles pour nettoyer le porche. Hermione alla chercher les produits de nettoyage et Harry des sacs poubelles.

Les trois amis sortirent de la maison et contemplèrent le square Grimmaud qui sous la lumière estivale paraissait encore plus délabré. Malgré tout, ils pouvaient apercevoir quelques rares plantes qui s'obstinaient à fleurir dans les détritus.

Harry commença à ramasser tous les papiers et les déchets accumulés sur les marches menant à sa maison. Hermione passa derrière lui avec un balai. Pendant ce temps, Ron nettoya la porte avec un chiffon humide afin d'enlever un max de poussières et de peinture écaillée.

-Il va falloir la poncer et la repeindre si on veut que cette maison reprenne un peu d'allure. Dit Ron en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'atteindre le haut de la porte. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'il y avait un demi-cercle de fenêtre au-dessus. Ça permettra d'éclairer un peu le hall. Continua-t-il.

-Mouai. Confirma Harry alors qu'il descendait vers l'entrée de service donnant, comme beaucoup de maisons londoniennes par le sous-sol, sur le perron.

-C'est fou ce que les gent peuvent laisser traîner. Ajouta Hermione en ramassant une serviette de toilette mangée aux mites.

Apres avoir repassé le balais sur toutes les marches débarrassées de leurs souillures, ils passèrent un coup de brosse. Harry et Hermione, plus familiariser avec les techniques moldus de nettoyage, passèrent un coup de pièce à frotter.

Pendant ce temps, Ron observait le numéro 13 du Square Grimaud.

-Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens nous donner un coup de main. Lui dit Hermione.

-Vous avez remarqué que les 12 et 13 sont identiques ? Dit-il en reculant pour bien voir les 2 maisons. Maintenant qu'on a à peu près nettoyer la notre, c'est encore plus moche. Il faudrait faire la même chose au numéro 13.

-Ron ! Tu es fou ! On ne peut pas faire ça. Sinon les propriétaires ne seront pas contant. Dit Harry.

-Peut être que si. Insista Ron.

-Mais regarde Ron, la maison a l'air abandonnée. On n'a pas le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Répliquât Hermione.

-Je suis sur que les proprios seront contents. Insista encore une fois Ron.

-Bon ok. On va le faire mais tu t'expliqueras avec les occupants s'il y a un problème. Concéda Harry.

A la fin de la matinée, les deux maisons étaient propres et le square, du moins devant chez eux, semblait plus gai. Harry avait poussé son nettoyage au trottoir d'en fac, découvrant ainsi une herbe rase et sèche.

-Rentrons. J'ai faim. Dit Ron en rassemblant les balais.

-Il va falloir faire le repas. Dit Harry. Winky et Dobby ne sont pas encore rentrés.

-A quoi ça sert d'avoir un elfe de maison si c'est pour tout faire par soi même ? Grommela Ron.

En entrant, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient seuls à la maison. Non seulement les elfes de maison n'étaient pas là mais les jeunes membres de l'ordre n'étaient pas encore rentrés.

-Bill ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Fit Harry en refermant la porte. Il m'a dit hier soir qu'il ne serait pas là avant 13h. Percy, lui, reste manger au ministère. Trop de travail paraît-il.

-Il brigue la place du ministre. Comment peut-il imaginer faire carrière avec son comportement de cette année ? Dit âcrement Ron.

-Tu oublis qu'il est jeune et qu'il n'a fait qu'obéir à Fudge. Rétorqua Hermione.

-Fudge ! Quel imbécile celui-là ! Dit Harry. Il y a deux jours, quand il a été obligé de réhabilité la mémoire de Sirius, il n'a pas arrêté de m'assurer de…

-Oui, Monsieur Potter. De quoi vous a assuré Monsieur le Ministre ? Dit une voix acre venant de l'escalier. Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley…

-Professeur. Répondirent les deux interpellés alors qu'Harry serrait les points.

Rogue était une obligation imposée par Dumbledore mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Le voir ravivait son sentiment de cupabilité et lui rappelait la mort de Sirius.

-Potter, je vous rappelle la leçon de lundi. Nous commencerons à 8 heures dans la cuisine. Enonça Severus Rogue. Vu que cette maison n'a même pas de laboratoire. Oh ! J'allais oublier : à partir d'aujourd'hui, je m'installe ici.

-Mais…

-Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, Potter. Ou je reste ou vous retournez chez vos moldus pour le reste de l'été. Répliquât le professeur en faisant léviter ses malles jusqu'au 1er étage.

-'_Quel sale bonhomme !'_ Pensa Ron pour ses amis.

-Je vous pris de rester poli, Monsieur Weasley, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation d'enlever des points à votre maison. Dit âcrement Rogue sous les yeux ébahis des 3 amis. Miss Granger, venez me rejoindre dans le salon du rez de chausser après manger. Continua-t-il en montant les escaliers.

-Comment-il a fait pour m'entendre ? Demanda Ron.

-Tu oublis que le Professeur Rogue est un très bon légimense.

-A bon ? Firent les deux garçons.

-Oui. Sinon comment-il aurait ou donner des cours à Harry ? Répondit la jeune fille en allant dans la cuisine.

**  
Toc. Toc.**

-Entrez Miss Granger.

En entendant Severus Rogue, Hermione entra dans un salon vieillot et sombre. Elle se promit que ce serait la 1ère pièce qu'elle et les garçons nettoyraient. Il était un peu plus long que celui du 1er mais plus étroit. Il ferait un parfait salon de réception.

-Vous m'avez demandé de venir, Monsieur ? Dit Hermione.

-C'est exact, Miss Granger. Dit le professeur en l'invitant d'un geste à s'installer en face de lui. Puis-je savoir combien de temps vous et Monsieur Weasley comptez rester dans cette maison ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry nous dise de nous en aller et plus concrètement jusqu'au départ du train pour Poudlard. Dit Hermione.

-C'est bien je que je pensais. Je suppose que Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood et Monsieur Londubat vont arriver d'ici peu aussi.

-Oui. Et Malfoy aussi. Enfin s'il ne change pas d'avis d'ici là. Dit pensivement Hermione.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? Je vois que vous ne reculez devant rien. Fit Rogue en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

-Devant rien pour mes amis, Monsieur. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans un silence complice.

-'_Qu'est ce qu'il a ? C'est rare qu'il soit comme ça ! Même avec Drago._' Pensa la jeune femme étonnée par l'attitude presque chaleureuse du réputé glacial professeur de potion.

-Je vois que vous appelez mon fieulle par son prénom.

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux grand ouverts.

-Vous lisez réellement dans mes pensées ? Demanda Hermione à Rogue.

-Oui. Mais c'est facile avec vous. Je n'ai même pas besoin de faire de la légimentie.

-Pas de … Mais comment ? Interrogeat-elle.

-Ça c'est à vous de le découvrir. Vous le dire ne nous avancerait pas à grand chose. Grimaça Rogue.

-Est ce pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de venir ? Ou vous avez d'autres énigmes à me soumettre. Interrogeât sèchement Hermione.

-J'oublis toujours que la patience n'est pas votre tasse de thé. Répondit Rogue en souriant légèrement.

-'_C'est bien la 1ère fois que je le vois sourire sans que personne ne soit punit.'_ Pensa-t-elle.

-Je vois que vous me connaissez bien.

-Oui et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Vous êtes intelligent, certes, très bon professeur mais comme vous êtes toujours en train de me railler ou de punir les griffondors, je ne comprends pas et…

-… Et ça vous énerve ? Termina à sa place le professeur de potion.

- Exactement. Et ce que… Commença Hermione.

-… Vous ne comprenez pas est pour vous une insulte... Continua-t-il.

-… A mon intelligence. Finit-elle. Monsieur, que ce passe-t-il ? Ca commence à devenir inquiétant.

-Si d'ici le 18 septembre, vous n'avez pas trouvé, je vous expliquerais. Mais je suis certain que vous allez tout mettre en œuvre pour comprendre par vous-même. Lui promit Severus Rogue, les index croisés sur son menton en la regardant dans les yeux. D'ici là, vous et Monsieur Weasley suivraient les même cours que Monsieur Potter et peut être certains plus adaptés à vos talents respectifs. Monsieur Weasley va avoir besoin de cours d'occulmentie pour maîtriser les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il a acquit en jouant les imbéciles à Potter. Potter aussi pour pouvoir résister à Vold… au Mage Noir.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à dire son nom ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Même si vous avez été mangemort, c'est n'est pas un nom qui vous fait peur. Sauf Potter peut être. Dit Hermione.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas un nom qui me ferra peur. Même pas Potter. Désolé de vous décevoir. Admit Serverus. Si je n'ai pas tout de suite dit Voldemort, c'était pour vous. Mais je constate que vous êtes aussi solide que je l'escomptais.

-Et quel pouvoir à Ron maintenant ? Questionna Hermione d'une voix innocente.

-Ne jouez pas à la plus fine avec moi. Vous savez très bien que Monsieur Weasley a acquit une facilité à la légimentie lors de l'attaque au ministère. Lié à son propre pouvoir magique…

-... Qui est important même si pour le moment, il ne s'est pas trop manifesté. Continua Hermione. Mon Dieu ! J'arrive à finir vos phrases. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Commença à s'affoler la jeune fille.

-Miss Granger ! Vous me faites confiance ? Demanda Rogue.

-Euh… oui. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Alors calmez vous et prenez ces moments de … comment dire « de connivence » comme ils viennent ! Vous comprendrez bien assez vite. Dit le professeur d'une voix qui étonna un peu plus encore Hermione.

Ces paroles étaient douces et rassurantes. La jeune femme était persuadée que Rogue lui avait déjà parlé avec ce ton mais elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver quand. Depuis ses 11/12 ans, il ne lui avait parlé qu'avec dureté et sécheresse. Jamais il n'avait eu une voix qui trahissait une inquiétude ou une attention particulière pour elle.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Dit durement Rogue.

Hermione resta quelques minutes mais le professeur semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-'_C'est dans des moments pareils que j'aimerais lire dans les esprits.'_ Se dit la jeune femme en refermant la prote.

-Dans quels moments ? Lui demandèrent Ron et Harry qui l'attendaient devant la toile laissée vide par Madame Black.

-Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ? Demanda Hermione sans prêter attention à la question de ses amis.

-Non et Kreatur n'a pas réapparu depuis son départ non plus. Répondit Ron.

-Regarde ! Dit Harry en soulevant le cadre. Je peux quasiment l'enlever. Aide-moi Ron, tu es plus grand que moi.

Ils arrivèrent sans mal à ôter le tableau du mur. Harry se dépêcha de l'amener à Bill pour qu'il l'envoie au manoir des Malfoy.

-Madame Black sera peut être contente de récupérer sa toile. Dit Harry en joignant une lettre pour Drago lui expliquant que le tableau était celui de la tante de sa mère. Il lui disait aussi de se méfier de Kreatur qui était mauvais et dangereux. Il finissait en le réinvitant à son anniversaire, sous l'insistance d'Hermione, et lui expliquer que le réseau de cheminée n'était toujours pas réparé. Mais il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver l'adresse.

-Tu es vache Harry. Tu sais bien que la maison est incartable et à moins qu'il n'utilise une carte moldue, il ne trouvera jamais. Dit Ron, hilare en imaginant Drago lire une carte moldue.

-Ron ! C'est toi qui n'es pas très gentil. Répliquât Hermione en lui tournant le dos.

-Attends ! Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-'_Va ta faire voir…' _Lui répondit Hermione en pensées.

La jeune fille ne réapparue pas de l'après midi. Ron et Harry avaient bien essayé de la trouver mais ils ne la virent nul part.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à vous tous.

Et oui voilà la suite que j'ai mis une éternité à poster. J'ai comme excuse la perte totale de mon fichier et de mon ordinateur par la même occasion suite à une attaque de virus.

Le temps que je récupère mon ordi puis les premiers chapitres sur fanfiction. Il a fallut que je retape totalement ce chapitre.

J'ai une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Suite à tout ce boulot pour tout récupérer, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Donc elle pourrait être très longue à venir. J'espère que cela ne vous rebutera pas et que vous continuerez à lire ma fic.

Je tiens à m'excuser aussi car j'ai remarqué que certains chapitres n'étaient pas corrigés quand je les ai publier. Je vous promet de les republier corrigés. N'ayant pas de bêta lectureur c'est un peu plus long. Donc ne soyez pas étonné d'avoir une annonce de chapitre sans nouveau chapitre. Sur ce je cesse mon blabla et vous laisse lire tranquillement.

**Titre :** « Harry Potter et la maison des Black », T, Slash Yaoï /Yuri , MAJ

**Synopsis :** la maison des Black, ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du phénix et maison d'une des plus grande famille des sorciers. Mais pourquoi Hermione disparaît pendant des heures. Et Rogue pourquoi y habite-il ?

** Spoilers :** I – II – III – IV – V

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, les noms, les caractères et les lieux sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ceci par l'intermédiaire des Editions Bloomsbury © et de la compagnie Warner Bros ©. Seul l'intitulé de l'intrigue et les événements relatés sont à moi…"

**_Chapitre 11 :_**

Le lendemain matin, Ron eu la surprise de voir Dobby lui apporter son petit déjeuner au lit alors qu'il émergeait tout juste de sa nuit.

-Bonjour Maître. Le salua l'elfe de maison.

-Ron. Lui dit le jeune homme en lui donnant une petite tape sur le crâne. Tant que tu ne m'appelleras pas par mon prénom, tu recevras une punition. Expliquât Ron.

-Monsieur est trop bon, Monsieur. Je ferrais un effort, Monsieur. Lui répondit Dobby en lui déposant son plateau sur les genoux.

-Mm. que me vaut ce plaisir ? demanda Ron.

-Miss Granger a dit qu'aujourd'hui, c'était petit déjeuner au lit pour tout le monde. Et que… Dobby n'osa aller plus loin.

-Et que ? Interrogea Ron.

-… Il n'y avait pas de raison que seul Monsieur Potter, Monsieur, en profite. Dit Dobby es essayant de se taper la tête contre le mur.

- Arrête ça tout de suite. Lui ordonna Ron en le retenant. Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses et de répéter les paroles des autres surtout si c'est Hermione ou moi qui te le demandons.

- Mais Dobby ne peux pas dire de mal de Monsieur Potter, Monsieur. Couina l'elfe de maison.

-Tu as le droit de dire tout ce que tu penses même de Harry. Surtout à nous trois. Dit en souriant Ron. Alors que m'as tu apporté de bon ?

- Tout ce que Monsieur aime, Monsieur Weasley. Répondit Dobby en soulevant les cloches qui maintenaient les plats au chaud.

- Comment as tu su ce dont j'avais envie ?

- Monsieur oubli que pendant deux ans, je lui ais servis tous ses repas. Et puis Miss Hermione m'a dit quoi apporter ce matin. Avoua Dobby.

- C'est Hermione qui t'as demandé de m'apporter tout ça ? Fit Ron surpris par le geste de son amie. _'C'est sur, elle a quelque chose à se faire pardonner sinon jamais…'_. Se dit-il en repensant au soir précédent.

**Flash Back **:

- Qu'as tu fais tout l'après midi? Demanda Ron quand la jeune fille les rejoignit avant le dîner. Regarde toi. Tu es toute sale.

En effet Hermione avait de la poussière plein les mains et le visage. Des lambeaux de toiles d'araignées étaient toujours accrochés à ses cheveux et à son jean.

- J'ai visité la maison. Répondit la sorcière avec un petit sourire.

- Nous aussi mais nous ne t'avons vu nulle part. lui dit Harry.

- Bah ! On a dû se croiser sans se voir.

Le Survivant regardait attentivement son amie. Elle avait le regard brillant et l'air rêveuse. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état, c'était quand ils avaient découvert la salle sur demande et ses rayonnages de livres. A chaque fois qu'elle entrai dans cette pièce de Poudlard, elle avait le même regard.

- '_Tu as trouver la bibliothèque dont m'a parler Sirius ?'_ Lui demanda-t-il.

- Si on veut. Je ne crois pas avoir vu de vraie bibliothèque lors de ma visite de ta maison. Répondit-elle d'un ton espiègle. Alors qu'avez-vous découvert cet après midi ? Continua-t-elle.

- Pendant que tu étais avec Rogue, nous avons visité les pièces du rez de chaussé. Tu savais qu'il y avait un petit salon et une salle à manger qui ressemble plus à un boudoir en face du salon ? Il y a aussi une pièce qui semble être une salle de réception. Elle est juste au dessus de la cuisine. On a vu un grand jardin par ses fenêtres mais impossible de trouver une porte. On allait retourner dans le boudoir quand tu es sortie. Qu'est ce que tu as fais ensuite ? Débita Ron.

- Rien d'important. Vous n'avez pas trouvé d'accès au jardin ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Non. Pas une seule. Admit Harry.

- C'est bizarre. Je n'ai rien vu sur le 1er demi palier de l'escalier non plus. Continua Hermione. Il doit bien avoir un accès quelque part. Dans le petit salon non plus, il n'y a pas de porte fenêtre. Ajouta Ron.

- Petit ? Il devrait être plus grand que ma chambre pourtant. Dit Hermione. Il est à peu prés à la même place dans la maison mais deux étages plus bas.

- Non. Il est carré avec de grandes étagères pleines de livres et bibelots. Il y a juste ma place pour mettre n canapé et une petite table basse devant la cheminée. Contredit Ron.

- Bon on verra ça demain. Dit Harry. J'ai faim.

- Allez y sans moi. Je vous rejoins. Je vais prendre une douche et passer des vêtements propres. Au fait, je ne serais pas dispo demain. J'ai décidé que passer mon dimanche au lit. Annonça Hermione en montant les escaliers, laissant sur place ses deux amis.

-'_Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Elle n'est plus elle-même depuis qu'elle a vu Rogue' _ Pensa rageusement Ron.

- '_je ne pense pas que Rogue y soit pour quelque chose. Il y a s'est passé quelque chose cet après midi mais je ne sais pas quoi'_ Admit Harry en suivant du regard son amie qui semblait toute guillerette.

**Fin fash back**

- Tu sais où est Hermione en ce moment ? Demanda Ron en revenant au temps présent.

- Dans son lit. Monsieur. Lui répondit Dobby.

Mais Ron voyait bien que l'elfe de maison mentait. Il regarda Dobby se donner quelques coups sur les doigts discrètement en ouvrant les fenêtres de sa chambre.

- Harry est déjà réveillé ? Lui demanda-t-il dans l'espoir d'arrêter sa punition.

- Pas encore. Monsieur. Miss Hermione a dit qu'il fallait le laisser dormir. Et lui apporter son déjeuner quand il le demanderait.

- Bien. C'est bon Dobby, tu peux y aller. Je pense que tu dois avoir envie de finir de ranger ta chambre.

- Oh ! Oui Monsieur. Monsieur Weasley est trop bon et Miss Hermione aussi. Dit avec joie l'elfe de maison, un large sourire dévorant son visage.

Ron arrêta de manger et s'appuya sur son lit.

- '_Miss Hermione et moi j'ai droits à un Monsieur Weasley. Mais q'est ce qui lui arrive à mon Hermione ? Depuis son entrevue avec Rogue, elle est très bizarre. Harry a beau dire que ce n'est pas lui, je sais, j'en suis sur qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Il faut toujours qu'il fourre son grand nez dans mes affaires. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il me gâche la vie ? Hermione se comporte un peu comme si elle s'éloignait de nous. Comme si elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire qu'être avec nous. Et ce n'est pas les études. Elle n'a pas cet air mystérieux et un peu conspirateur quand elle est prise par les cours ou un livre. Non, je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être. Il faudra que je demande à Harry s'il arrive à lire mieux en elle que moi. Hier soir, elle n'a pas voulu que je lui dans son esprit. Elle s'est totalement fermée à moi et je suppose aussi à Harry. C'est seulement quand Rogue ou les autres lui parlaient qu'elle était naturelle et gaie. Surtout avec Rogue. Non, elle ne peux pas s'intéressait à lui ! Si ?'_

- arrête de te faire du mouron, Ron. Dit Harry en interrompant ses pensées. On t'entend dans toute la maison.

- Quoi ? Hein ? Fit Ron en sursautant.

Harry rattrapât d'un coup de baguette magique le petit déjeuner qui allait se renverser sur Ron.

- Et ! Tu vas te faire engeuler pas le ministère. S'inquiéta Ron.

- C'est l'une des raisons de ma venue. L'autre étant que je n'en pouvait plus de tes jérémiades. Ajouta Harry en rigolant.

- Grrr…

- Tu sais que Rogue t'entend aussi si moi je le peux ? Avertit Harry.

- Merde, j'avais oublié. Admit le rouquin.

- Pour en revenir à ma baguette magique. Lit ça. Tu vas être surpris.

_Miss Granger, Messieurs Potter et Weasley,_

_Veuillez prendre note que l'usage restrictif de la baguette magique imposée aux sorciers non majeurs est maintenant allégé._

_Tous sorcières ou sorciers ayant passée avec succès ¾ des Buses de 5ème année sont autorisés à faire usage de la magie en dehors de Poudlard à dater de ce jour._

_L'usage de la baguette en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école sera sous l'autorité du directeur Albus Dumbledore._

_Dès réception de vos résultats, vous serez autorisés à faire usage de la magie, dans les limites du raisonnable._

_Amélia Susan BONES, Directrice du Département De La Justice Magique_

_Le Ministère de La Magie._

- Cool ! Ça veut dire que l'on a enfin l'autorisation du faire de la magie. S'exclama Ron les yeux brillants. Merde, si ça se trouve, j'ai tout raté. Je n'ais pas très bien réussi mes épreuves. Continua-t-il inquiet. Tu as reçu tes résultats quand ?

- Il y a peu de temps. L'adresse était bizarre. Dit Harry.

- Ha? Comment ça? Questionna Ron.

- Regarde c'est marqué : _« Pupille Potter Harry, chez Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard »._ Dumbledore me l'a envoyée avec un mot me disant que jusqu'à ma majorité, j'étais sa pupille. Qu'il était légalement responsable de moi !

- Mouai. Admit son ami. Donc si j'ai bien compris, c'est les parents que vont recevoir les résultats ?

- Oui.

- Et merde… Si jamais ils ne sont pas bons, ma mère va me tuer.

- Mais non. Et puis-je suis sur que tu as réussi. Le rassura Harry.

- On verra bien. Admit-il. Tu vois, toi que me dis qu'Hermione est normale en ce moment. Regarde, elle n'est pas là entrain de sauter partout pour nous dire qu'elle a tout réussi et essaye de nous arracher nos notes.

- Ron. Ne sois pas si buté. Elle n'est pas là parce qu'elle ne les a pas encore. Hedwige est dans ma chambre donc ses parents n'ont pas pu lui envoyer sa lettre.

- Mmm. Si tu le dis. Mais je continu à penser qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Elle n'est pas elle-même ces derniers temps.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Harry, espérant lui changer les idées. On pourrait essayer de trouver l'accès au jardin. Non ?

- Si tu veux. Répondit Ron.

Apres s'être préparés, les deux jeunes gents se retrouvèrent sur le palier de leur étage.

Tu as regardé les autres pièces ? Questionna Ron curieux de savoir si les chambres avaient fini par trouver une personnalité.

- Oui. Dit Harry. Mais elles sont toujours quelconques.

- Bof on trouvera bien pourquoi. Fit Ron en descendant les escaliers.

Arrivés au 1er étage, Ron s'arrêta. Ils contemplèrent longtemps leurs doubles jouer au Quidditch. Neville excellait dans son rôle.

- Qui aurait cru ça ? Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour ce que cela soit vrai ?

- Je pense. Il faudra peut être lui en parler et voir avec le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.

Les deux amis descendirent au sous-sol afin de voir Dobby et Winky. Ils étaient curieux de voir l'aménagement de leurs chambres.

- Alors Monsieur Weaslay, vous vous êtes calmé ? Qu'est ce que vous pouvez être bruyant et immature ! Lança moquesement Rogue.

- Professeur. Répondit Harry rapidement avant que Ron ne s'énerve un peu plus. Avez vous trouvé votre chambre à votre goût ?

- Oui Potter. Cette maison est bien plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Dit mystérieusement le professeur de potions. Quand vous verrez Miss Granger, dites-lui que le livre qu'elle n'a demandé ce matin se trouve dans son salon.

- Son salon ?

- Vous l'avez vu ce matin ?

Dirent en même temps Harry et Ron.

- Oui. Pendant le déjeuner que nous avons pris dans la cuisine. Et le salon du 1er étage qui contient beaucoup de ses affaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous réponds mais bon. Admit l'homme.

- Savez vous où elle est ? Demanda Ron. Monsieur.

- Oui et non. Mais si elle ne vous l'a pas dit, ce n'est pas moi qui vais le faire.

- _'Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'éner…'_ Se dit Ron.

- C'est bien Monsieur Weaslay, vous commencez à cacher vos pensées, pas toutes toute fois. Nous verrons cela après le cours de potion de demain. Ça finira bien la matinée. Dit un Rogue quasiment hilare, si on peut imaginer le froid professeur capable de rire, en observant ses deux grifondors à persécuter préférés. Grâce à eux, il pouvait lâcher tout son sadisme et cynisme sans aucune retenue jouant ainsi le rôle du parfait mangemort repentit pour l'Ordre et néfaste pour le Lord Noir.

Leur lançant un dernier regard dédaigneux, Rogue remonta afin de se rendre dans le salon su 1er étage. Il voulait savoir quels autres livres Hermione avait bien pu amener là.

La conversation de ce matin l'avait intrigué de même que l'attitude générale de la jeune fille depuis sa réapparition hier soir. S'il se doutait de son occupation de la veille, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait exactement trouver les concernent.

Se remémorant certaines conversations surprises entre Narcissia et Bellatrix, le professeur de potion savait que la maison de Black avait plusieurs pièces secrètes et une histoire bien particulière même si les deux jeunes filles ne savaient pas trop lesquelles à l'époque. Aucune n'était arrivée à découvrir k'une de ces pièces.

Rogue grimaça. La marque des ténèbres se rappela à lui avec violence. Il redescendit rapidement au sous sol afin d'utiliser le cheminée pour rentrer à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de transplaner chez le maître directement de Londres alors u'il était sensé être à l'école.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Harry étaient parvenus jusqu'aux chambres de leurs elfes de maison. Ils s'y jetèrent rapidement un coup d'œil et purent constater les changements effectués par Winky et Dobby en peu de temps. La chambre de Winky était assez sobre. Le seul luxe qu'elle se fut permise était un lit très confortable avec un beau linge de maison. Dobby, quand à lui, avait surtout privilégié le mobilier afin d'y mettre tout ce qu'Hermione avait tricoté depuis un an et qu'il avait religieusement gardé.

Tout de suite après cette visite, les deux garçons allèrent en cuisine pour dire bonjour aux autres habitants de la maison. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise et surtout pour Harry de voir Rémus assis entre Fleur et Tonk.

- Rémus ? Depuis quand es-tu là ? Demanda Harry en s'avançant rapidement vers lui.

- Bonjour Harry. Comme je suis contant de te voir avant mon départ.

- Ton départ ?

- Oui. Tu oubli que dans deux nuits c'est la pleine lune.

- Et où vas-tu aller ?

- A la cabane Hurlante ? Soumit Ron.

- Exact. Même si avec la potion tue-loup je ne suis plus aussi dangereux, je préfère rester prudent.

- Tu reviens après, t'installer avec nous ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Ok.

Rémus partit quelques instants après. Les garçons n'ayant rien à faire pour le déjeuner, Bill et Charlie les avaient mis dehors prétextant qu'ils étaient trop lents, décidèrent de chercher l'ouverture permettant d'accéder au jardin. Il s avaient envie de faire un tour dehors.

Harry entrât dans la salle de réception mais aucunes des vitres ne semblaient vouloir s'ouvrir et permettre le passage.

- c'est bizarre quand même. Dit à haute voix Ron. Comment peut-on condamner de telles ouvertures ? ça serait pourtant agréable, en plein été, de pouvoir manger dans cette salle les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

- tu connais un sort de nettoyage ? Demanda Harry. Car il y a tellement de poussières qu'on ne voit pas ce qu'il y a dans les armoires.

- Ben, j'ai entendu maman en prononcer souvent mais je suis incapable de te les dire ou de te montrer quels sont les gestes à faire.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Potter, Monsieur. Dit Dobby en entrant dans la salle.

- Harry. Bonjour Dobby. Répondit Harry. Tu as bien dormis?

- oui. Monsieur Potter. Merci Monsieur.

- Connais tu un sort pour enlever la poussière ? Questionna Ron.

Et Dobby claqua des doigts et toute la poussière d'une étagère en face d'eux disparue dévoilant un service de porcelaine magnifique bien qu'encore très sale.

- Tu reconnais ces armoiries ? Interrogea Harry.

- Non, pas la moindre idée. Répondit Ron. Je sais que ce ne sont pas celles des Black mais je ne voit pas ce q'elles font ici. Peut être que ce sont celles des constructeurs de la maison.

- Tu crois ? Questionna Harry.

- Tu sais dans les familles de sorciers c'est pas rare qu'une maison change de propriétaire.

- Mais Sirius m'a dit que sa famille possédait cette maison depuis sa construction !

- dans ce cas, les Black ont du changer d'armoiries au cours de leur histoire même si c'est très rare chez nous. On demandera à mon père la prochaine fois qu'on le voit si tu veux.

- On peux aussi questionner Nigellus, bien que je doute qu'il nous réponde. Juste pour m'embêter.

- Malfoy doit le savoir. Dit pensivement RON.

- Malfoy ? pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'étonna Harry.

- Ben il fait partie de la famille des Black par sa mère tout comme Tonk. Mais lui il est tellement fier de son ascendance qu'il a du mettre un point d'honneur à tout connaître de sa famille même si cette branche ne lui plait ps.

- Peut être. On verra ça plus tard. Si on nettoyait un peu la pièce ?

- Encore du ménage ? Et je suppose que tu veux le faire à la façon moldu ? Bougonna Ron.

- Ben oui, vu qu'on ne connaît pas de sort faciles de nettoyage. Je suis sur que si tu demandais à Hermione, elle serait ravie de t'en apprendre…

-… ça je n'en doute pas. Le coupa Ron.

-… En plus elle appréciera que tu prêtes attention à ses connaissances.

- Elle va surtout remettre la SALE sur le tapis.

- Oui aussi. Admit Harry.

- Tu vas enfin t'y intéresser ? Questionna Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

- Hermione ! Où étais-tu toute la matinée ? Demanda Ron.

- Bonjour. Merci j'ai bien dormie. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Hermione. Dirent d'un ton contraint les deux garçons.

Apres un déjeuner pris en vitesse, les trois amis continuèrent le nettoyage de la salle de réception. Comme prévu pas Harry, Hermione connaissait pas mal de sort de nettoyage et les garçons purent se perfectionner dans ce domaine.

Chose rare, à quatre heures, c'est Hermione qui donna le signal d'arrêt. Elle estimait qu'ils avaient droit à une fin de journée tranquille au coin du feu.

Confortablement installés dans « le salon d'Hermione » qui avait rougit à cette appellation donnée par Rogue, les deux jeune homme oublièrent les mystères des armoiries et accès au jardin.


End file.
